FWC CIC
by Hyurien92
Summary: Hanya beberapa fanfic Chanbaek yang pernah saya ikut sertakan dalam Fanfic Writing Challenge CIC.
1. Chapter 1

**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.9. Baekhyun, Security Airport Bagian Checkpoint (Body Scanner)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Secret Romance in Paris**

"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Bittersweet and a little fluff**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary**

 **Pernikahan sempurna adalah impian seorang Park Chanyeol. Kehidupan Byun Baekhyun tak ubahnya siklus prosais. Mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang tak terduga dengan cara yang tidak normal pula. Bandara, Paris dan kue beras pedas adalah kenangan berharga bagi keduanya. Namun hidup tak selalu cerah dan berpelangi. Chanbaek/Baekyeol- FWC 1A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Buruknya cuaca, guncangan di pesawat, serta pendaratan yang tidak mulus nyaris meremukkan setiap inci tulang Chanyeol. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai perjalanan jauh. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang cukup apatis akan segala hal di sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang telah ia lakukan di kehidupan lampau hingga mendapatkan sebuah kemujuran seperti ini.

Menikah tak pernah sekali pun menjadi prioritas dalam hidup. Ia menyukai sebuah keleluasaan tanpa komitmen. _Well_ , tidak sampai ia menemukan lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu tengah melepas kepergiannya dengan hati berat. Lelaki yang mengisi harinya dengan ribuan warna hingga tak mengijinkan sekelumit kejenuhan mengambil alih. Ialah yang telah mengenalkan Chanyeol pada sesuatu seperti cinta; perasaan tak terdefinisi yang memiliki banyak makna di balik susunan lima huruf.

Chanyeol mendambakan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk pernikahan mereka. Ia percaya bahwa sesuatu yang sakral takkan datang untuk yang kedua kali. Biar bagaimanapun, pernikahan mereka harus berakhir dengan sebuah impresi mendalam. Sesuatu yang takkan terseka oleh waktu, pun selalu dikenang oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sungguh, Park Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang seperti ini sebelum ia berjumpa dengan si Calon Suami. Lelaki itu selalu menyebutnya belahan jiwa. _Well_ , calon suaminya muak mendengar dua kata tersebut, tetapi Chanyeol terlampau menggemarinya.

Tujuan utama dari ketibaannya di Paris adalah untuk menimba inspirasi bagi tema pernikahan mereka kelak. Ia sejatinya hanya memiliki waktu dua bulan dan tak cukup mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan ijin dari sang Calon Suami. Alasan Chanyeol tak membawanya ikut serta adalah lantaran ia ingin menyimpan momentum tersebut untuk masa bulan madu mereka. Ia telah membeli dua lembar tiket keberangkatan ke London untuk hadiah pernikahan.

Dengan satu kopor mungil, ia melangkah terseret menuju gerbang keluar bandara. Kantong hitam mendekorasi mata letihnya. Kulit wajah Chanyeol nampak kucam, seakan-akan seluruh tenaganya terkuras tandas. Ia kemudian meletakkan kopor di atas alat x-ray dan berjalan memasuki alat sensor tubuh. Bunyi bising lantas meringking hingga Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia meneleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati salah seorang petugas bertubuh pendek tengah merapat ke arahnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, tidak pula bertampang ramah.

" _W-what's wrong_?" tanya lelaki itu sembari merentangkan kedua lengan. Keningnya mengernyit linglung tatkala si Petugas memeriksanya sekali lagi dengan alat sensor yang ia pegang.

Alat tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama ketika melewati bagian pinggang Chanyeol.

" _Please remove your belt, Sir_." ujarnya datar. Suaranya terdengar normal. Jika saja ia menunjukkan sedikit keramahan.

" _Oh, sure_." Ujarnya cepat, menuruti perintah si Petugas.

" _Now would you stand in the middle of the detector again_?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata, namun masih mendengarkan ucapan lelaki tersebut. Nyatanya, alat itu tetap berbunyi hingga sebuah umpatan tanpa sengaja meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya. Ia melirik lelaki di hadapannya sembari mendelik. Papan nama yang tersemat menciptakan dua susunan kata. Dalam kejengahan lelaki itu sempat terkejut bahwa si Petugas adalah orang Korea, sama seperti dirinya.

" _Can you speak Korean, Mr. Byun_?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris terbatas. Sekadar berkeladar, ia pula membawa dua macam kamus di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Ia meminta Chanyeol kembali menghampirinya dan mengulangi ritual sebelumnya. Alat sensor dalam tangannya berbunyi tepat di saku celana kanan Chanyeol. Ia tak berpikir panjang untuk segera meraba bagian tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menikam. "Apakah ini perjalanan pertama anda menggunakan transportasi udara, Tuan?"

Semburat merah mendekorasi kedua sisi wajah. Chanyeol lantas berpaling guna menudungi malu. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya anda melakukan perjalanan internasional?"

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah mencibirnya. Tak keliru memang ucapannya, namun bisakah ia tidak memaparkan hal tersebut di depan banyak orang?

"Maaf, Tuan, bisakah anda mengikuti saya ke sudut ruangan agar tidak menghalangi proses yang lain?"

Chanyeol tak membuka suara. Ia hanya membuntuti Baekhyun yang menuntun jalan ke siku ruangan. Tak bersenggang jauh dari tempat semula sehingga beberapa orang masih dapat menyaksikan insiden memalukan tersebut. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol berharap bahwa pijakan di bawahnya segera membelah dan menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia tak tahu jika perjalanan pertamanya ke Paris akan bersalin menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Baekhyun kemudian kembali menyentuh saku celana Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba. Sementara lelaki tersebut berusaha menghindar dengan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Tuan, bisakah anda mengeluarkan benda di dalam saku celana?" pinta Baekhyun sembari menegakkan tubuh.

"Benda apa? Aku tak membawa apapun, sungguh!"

"Lakukan saja sesuai dengan ucapanku. Jika anda menolak maka itu akan semakin memancing kecurigaan."

Kini lelaki tersebut meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi pinggang. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menantang sembari berdecak kesal. Dagunya mencongak tinggi, seolah-olah ia hendak melahap tubuh mungil di hadapannya dalam sekali usaha.

"Dengar, Tuan Byun, kupikir kau tidak cukup profesional dalam melakukan tugas. Atau apakah kau seorang cabul dan hanya ingin meraba-raba tubuhku?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang memutar kedua bola mata. Ia mulai habis kesabaran hingga nyaris melayangkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Chanyeol. _Well_ , ia tak mungkin melakukannya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan sangsi berat dari atasan.

"Tuan yang terhormat, apa yang sedang saya lakukan di sini sesuai prosedur. Jika anda tidak berkenan dalam proses pemeriksaan maka dengan terpaksa kami akan membawa anda ke ruang interogasi."

Intonasi yang digunakan kian lantang. Kedua mata Chanyeol membeliak lebar oleh keterperangahan. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa seseorang seperti Baekhyun mampu membentaknya dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu. Apakah ini salah satu bakat tersembunyi? dengan membuatnya tuli oleh bentakan tersebut?

"A-aku—"

"Keluarkan benda di dalam saku celana anda." Sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak melakukan sesuai perintah ketika salah seorang petugas lainnya datang menghampiri. Ia bertanya kepada Baekhyun menggunakan Bahasa Perancis dan dibalas olehnya pula dengan bahasa yang sama. Petugas tersebut melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam sebelum akhirnya beranjak menjauh untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sebelumnya. Sebuah embusan napas lega lantas meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tuan, keluarkan benda itu." Titahnya, penuh aksentuasi.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia segera menceluk saku celana dengan alis menyatu, yakin bahwa tak ada benda apapun di dalam sana. Namun kemudian sesuatu bertekstur padat menyentuh ujung jemarinya. Ia lantas menariknya keluar untuk memastikan.

"I-ini…" matanya menatap jari manis polosnya, menyadari bahwa cincin pertunangan mereka tak tersemat di sana. "Astaga, aku lupa."

Decakan Baekhyun menarik atensinya kembali. Ia mulai mengembangkan senyum tolol sembari menggaruk tengkorak kepala. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Byun, kupikir aku melepasnya saat di pesawat tadi dan lupa mengenakannya kembali."

Gelengan pelan diberikan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tentu ia telah menghadapi berbagai macam wisatawan dengan sikap langka mereka. Tetapi hanya Chanyeol-lah yang kini menarik atensi lelaki tersebut. Entah karena senyum tololnya atau karena sikap keras kepalanya guna mempertahankan harga diri. Sesuatu seakan menariknya begitu kuat. Semacam medan magnet berbeda yang saling bertemu. Ia ingin mengenal lelaki ini dengan lebih dekat lagi.

"Lain kali anda harus menuruti seluruh prosedur yang kami lakukan atau semuanya akan berakhir pelik, Tuan." Ujarnya, merubah intonasi suara.

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun tak lagi bersikap dingin. Sebuah kurva tipis terukir pada bibir merahnya.

"Tuan Byun, apa anda baru saja tersenyum?" tanya lelaki itu, polos.

Baekhyun lantas berdeham kikuk. Ia mengusap tengkuk sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling guna berkelit dari tilikan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan tampak lebih ramah dengan senyuman." Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun, tanpa sadar melepas segala formalitas.

Napasnya tertangguh di tenggorokan. Jantungnya seolah-olah melesat naik dan menyumbat saluran pernapasan. Ia tak paham reaksi apa yang kini dialami oleh tubuhnya, namun sentuhan Chanyeol bak kejutan listrik yang memasung sekujur persendian.

" _We-well_ , Tuan—"

"Park Chanyeol." Selanya cepat. "Panggil aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Park Chanyeol, nikmati waktu anda di Perancis."

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Barangkali kau bersedia menjadi pemandu tur untukku?" Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

Ia segera memutar tumit, hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun entah apa yang tengah merasuki Baekhyun hingga ia mencekal pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut. Jantungnya menghantam dinding dada dengan begitu kencang hingga napasnya memendek. Ia merasa begitu tolol ketika Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis berjingkat.

"Aku bisa menjadi pemandu turmu untuk sepekan kedepan. _Well_ , aku bisa mengambil cuti."

 _Bodoh. Sungguh, bodoh!_ Pikir Baekhyun. Kini ia kehilangan waktu cuti sepekan. Sejatinya, lelaki itu ingin menggunakannya untuk liburan musim dingin nanti. Ia tengah menabung agar dapat melancong keliling Asia. Tentu satu pekan terlampau berharga baginya. Tapi apa yang sedang ia lakukan kini?

Senyum tolol itu kembali terukir. Mata bulat Chanyeol kian melebar dan ia pun mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun penuh antusias. "Kau yakin? A-aku—"

Kalimatnya tak tuntas ketika ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh ke arah mereka, namun keduanya tak peduli. Pertama, Chanyeol tak dapat membendung kebahagiaan yang kini nyaris meluah. Dan kedua, Baekhyun rasa ia akan tewas dalam hitungan detik akibat serangan jantung mendadak. Demi Tuhan, apakah aroma tubuh Chanyeol selalu begitu memabukkan?

Baekhyun tak memahami dirinya lagi. Pagi ini ia terjaga pada pukul enam pagi kendati lelaki tersebut menyetel alarm untuk meringking pukul tujuh tepat. Kerisauan menyergap hati tatkala ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke balkon rumah. _Well_ , matahari sudah nampak, namun tak sepenuhnya terbit. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang meletup-letup di balik dada, namun begitu sukar untuk dipahami.

Kedua lengannya terlipat. Ia menatap sang Tata Surya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menanjak membias kirana. Matanya memicing ketika ia menyadari bahwa tiga puluh menit telah terlampaui dengan begitu pesat. Baekhyun larut dalam kontemplasi mengenai presensi Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, mereka baru berjumpa dua hari yang lalu, tetapi mengapa situasi dapat berubah begitu drastis?

Lelaki itu hanyalah orang asing yang sekonyong-konyong mengacaukan kehidupan prosaisnya. Bekerja adalah prioritas utama Baekhyun. Selama lima hari dalam sepekan, waktu Baekhyun hanya dihabiskan di bandara. Membiayai hidup di kota besar seperti Paris bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Sementara akhir pekan akan ia gunakan sebijak mungkin. Jika tak menjadi sukarelawan di panti asuhan, maka Baekhyun akan melalap hari dengan mengonyah-anyih di rumah. Tidak menghibur memang, namun ia tak pernah merasa semua itu menjenuhkan. Barangkali lantaran Baekhyun belum sempat mengetahui betapa menyenangkannya hidup dalam antusiasme tinggi setiap kali kau bangun pagi. Atau ketika jantungmu berdengap kencang akibat kehadiran seorang laki-laki dengan senyum tolol.

Kegugupan jelas dialami pemuda Byun tersebut sembari tangannya sibuk mengacaukan isi lemari, memilah-milah pakaian mana yang dirasa pantas untuk dikenakan. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak memiliki beberapa _branded_ ternama, hanya saja, entahlah, pemuda itu pun bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

" _Aish_ , aku bisa gila." racaunya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus kukenakan? Aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian yang biasa, bisa-bisa nanti Chanyeol—tunggu! Kenapa aku harus bingung? Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot menentukan pakaian apa yang kukenakan? Ini bukan kencan, Baek. Ayolah, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, ia tengah mematut diri di depan cermin sembari membenarkan kerah kemeja putih yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah senyum puas tersungging ketika maniknya tak menemukan sekelumit cela pada penampilan. Surai kelam tersebut terarah rapi, celana khaki hitam menggantung rendah di pinggang, dan sepasang _loafer_ membingkai kedua tungkai. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mencurat Boss No. 6 dari Hugo Boss ke beberapa bagian tubuh. Sejatinya wewangian tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh temannya tiga bulan lampau. Baekhyun tak pernah mengenakannya lantaran memiliki aroma yang begitu kuat dan terkesan romantis. Tentu dalam artian positif, namun ia memiliki pemahaman berbeda. Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga di detik-detik terakhir lelaki itu justru memutuskan untuk mengenakan wewangian mahal yang selama ini menganggur di dalam laci kamar.

Setelah merasa yakin, ia pun beranjak keluar dari rumah, berjalan selama sepuluh menit menuju halte bis dan tiba di tempat tujuan satu jam kemudian. _Well_ , lelaki itu terlambat lima menit. Tentu karena ia memiliki banyak pertimbangan selama bersiap-siap tadi. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol takkan membencinya setelah ini.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, kafe Angelina adalah lokasi pertemuan. Baekhyun sengaja memilihnya karena berdekatan dengan hotel yang disewa Chanyeol. Terlebih, Baekhyun sangat menyukai hidangan di sana. Harganya terjangkau, pun dengan desain klasik yang mungkin akan masuk ke dalam daftar tema pernikahan Chanyeol kelak. Sekadar informasi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menngganjal setiap kali ia teringat bahwa tujuan Chanyeol kemari adalah untuk persiapan pernikahan.

Ia masuk ke dalam bangunan indah tersebut. Seluruh meja agaknya telah terisi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, berharap Chanyeol menduduki salah satu meja kosong. Kecemasan sempat menyergap tatkala sebuah pikiran terbersit bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendapatkan tempat. Namun kemudian lambaian tangan menarik atensinya. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum sumringah dengan degupan jantung menggila.

Chanyeol tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul terhidang di atas meja. Baekhyun pun tak berpikir panjang untuk menyambangi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ujarnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat menikmati kopi dan suasana di sini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau terlambat."

Lelaki itu menarik bangku di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku terlambat lima—tidak, tujuh menit."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di sekitar hotelku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mencicipi kopi selezat ini. Sungguh, tidak bohong!" ia mengacungkan kedua jari di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tampang serius. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk menahan gelak tawa ketika Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "Kupikir akan bagus jika kami memiliki tema klasik seperti ini. Kau lihat kandil di atas dan beberapa lukisan raksasa di dinding? Oh, aku dapat membayangkan betapa mewahnya pernikahanku nanti."

Selama Chanyeol mengoceh, Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Lelaki itu sangat antusias untuk menyusun rencana pernikahan. Sementara ia di sini justru berharap bahwa perjalanan mereka nanti bukan untuk hal tersebut.

"Kau tentu ingin melihat-lihat yang lainnya sebelum memutuskan tema apa yang akan kaugunakan."

"Apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus?"

"Aku punya beberpa, hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya. Karena, _well_ , kau tentu tahu Paris seperti apa."

"Tak masalah, yang jelas saat ini aku membutuhkan banyak rekomendasi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih Paris? Sementara banyak kota yang bisa kaukunjungi. Venice di Italia, barangkali."

Kekehan kecil pun meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sementara yang bertanya hanya mengernyitkan alis merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa seperti _déja vu_. Karena pertanyaanmu pernah dilontarkan temanku semasa kuliah dulu."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar lucu tapi dunia tahu bahwa Paris adalah kota teromantis di dunia. Setiap pasangan pasti ingin mengunjungi tempat ini walau cuma sekali dengan harapan bahwa cinta mereka tak akan terpisahkan."

"Jadi atas dasar itu kau memilih Paris?"

Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Chanyeol, pandangannya lurus ke depan seperti sedang menerawang. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya, di sisi lain Baekhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, seakan menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Mungkinkah Chanyeol juga berharap bahwa cinta yang dirasakan bersama calon suaminya akan abadi? _Well_ , apapun itu yang jelas Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya, membuatnya seakan sulit bernapas dan itu memberi perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan tersebut

"Baiklah, ke mana tujuan pertama kita, Tuan Byun?" tanyanya jenaka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, pandangannya kosong. Entah sedang memikirkan tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali ataukah ada hal lain. Dan Chanyeol nyaris mengira Baekhyun kesurupan jika tidak mendengar jawaban pemuda mungil tersebut

The Musée Carnavalet didedikasikan untuk mengabadikan sejarah perkembangan kota Paris mulai dari 400 tahun sebelum Masehi hingga masa modern abad ke-21. Bangunan ini terbagi dua; Hotel Carnavalet dan Hotel le Peletier de Saint Fargeau. Kedua hotel dibangun sekitar abad ke 16 dan memiliki arsitektur Renaissance yang sangat kental.

Baekhyun menjelaskan koleksi yang tersimpan di museum tersebut sementara Chanyeol menyimak dengan teliti. Dalam hati lelaki bertelinga peri tersebut begitu kagum dengan pengetahuan Baekhyun, tak menyangka bahwa di balik tubuh kecil itu tersimpan pengetahuan yang luar biasa. Andai Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lebih dulu mungkin Baekhyunlah orang yang akan dinikahinya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun adalah tipe ideal Chanyeol; wajah rupawan dengan senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi bibir tipisnya, dan jangan lupakan pengetahuan akan sejarah Paris yang Chanyeol yakin penduduk asli negara ini pun mungkin tidak mengetahui sejarah negaranya dengan baik seperti Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!" sela Chanyeol kala ia melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Ya?" sahut yang lebih kecil

"Kau bilang bahwa bangunan ini sebenarnya memiliki dua mansion, lantas kenapa hanya satu? Mana yang lainnya?"

"Karena Koleksi yang dimiliki Hotel Carnavalet sudah terlalu penuh maka Hotel Le Petelier de Saint-Fargeau yang ada tepat di sebelahnya dibeli oleh pemerintah dan disatukan untuk menjadi perpanjangan bangunan Musée Carnavalet."

"Wah, luar biasa."

"Apanya?"

"Bangunan ini tentu saja" kilah Chanyeol, padahal sebenarnya kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun karena kepintarannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol malu mengakuinya.

"Kau tahu, di sini kau bisa menikmati koleksi museum dalam kelompok yang saling berhubungan serta cerita yang terurut dari masa ke masa. Oh ya, di belakang bangunan ada taman yang cukup luas, sangat cocok untuk berkencan ataupun makan siang. Dan satu lagi, masuknya pun gratis." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik kala mengucapkan kata gratis.

"Benarkah masih ada kata gratis di kota ini?"

"Tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang, Tuan Park. Kurasa untuk orang sepertimu bisa memahaminya."

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun. Bukankah Paris salah satu kota politik terutama fesyen dunia? Apa benar masih ada yang gratis di kota ini? Bisa saja itu hanya taktik agar menarik minat wisatawan."

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal,"

"Tapi di luar itu, aku tertarik dengan arsitekturnya. Begitu klasik, kurasa ini akan menjadi salah satu daftar inspirasi pernikahanku nanti."

Seketika itu antusiasme Baekhyun menjelaskan sejarah Musée Carnavalet menguap entah ke mana. Pemuda itu pun bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini, seperti tidak menerima jika Chanyeol akan menikah dengan pria lain. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Ataukah hanya efek kurang tidurnya mengingat tadi malam lelaki tersebut sibuk mencatat daftar tempat-tempat yang akan dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Pasalnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung terdiam sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kilahnya

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu di suatu tempat. _Hmm,_ bagaimana dengan taman di belakang museum?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula taman itu cocok untuk berkencan dan makan siang."

Entah apa maksud dari kata kencan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, yang jelas pemuda mungil itu nampak bersemangat dan Chanyeol pun tampak tak terganggu dengan kata kencan yang dimaksud. _Well_ , sepertinya Chanyeol juga berharap bisa berkencan dengan Baekhyun sekalian mengakrabkan diri.

"Benar juga, kebetulan sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo."

Suasana yang asri dengan bentangan rumput hijau serta berbagai macam tanaman bunga langsung menyambut mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di taman belakang mansion. Sesuai dengan penjelasan Baekhyun bahwa taman ini cocok untuk makan siang dan berkencan, itu terlihat dari banyaknya pasangan yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka ataupun berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Ramai sekali."

"Itu hal wajar. Setiap akhir pekan atau masa liburan, tempat ini ramai dikunjungi."

"Atau karena masuknya gratis," Timpal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, kita duduk di sana saja."

keduanya pun berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon palm.

"Kau bawa bekal?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sempat menyiapkannya."

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama, kebetulan aku membawa bekal yang cukup untuk kita berdua. Ini makanlah!"

"Wah Kimbap, sudah lama aku tidak memakannya." Seru Baekhyun girang dan mengambil satu kimbap untuk di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini Kimbap terlezat yang pernah kumakan."

Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Sungguh jauh dari ekspetasi bahwa Baekhyun yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu di bandara berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berada di hadapanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku dengan masakan negara kita."

"Jika kau mau aku bisa memasakanmu makanan Korea setiap harinya selama aku di Paris."

" _Ah_ , tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Ini pun sudah cukup, tapi kalau kau memaksa aku terima."

Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sisi kiri mulut Baekhyun guna menyeka nasi yang tertinggal dan itu membuat si Mungil tertegun dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Tak berbeda jauh dengan pria di sebelahnya, Chanyeol pun merasakan debaran yang sama. Sadar akan perbuatannya, pria itupun segera menurunkan tangan dan berdeham. Sempat tercipta kecanggungan dan keheningan selama beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ke Paris?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengranya."

"Aku pendengar yang baik, asal kau tahu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Singkat cerita, sejak lahir hingga berumur delapan tahun aku menghabiskan waktu di panti asuhan di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Kata ibu pengasuh, ibu kandungku hanya meninggalkan selimut dengan jahitan nama _'Byun Baekhyun'_ serta tanggal lahirku ketika ia menemukanku di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Lalu sepasang suami-istri Perancis datang dan mengadopsiku. Mereka lantas membawaku kemari dan merawat serta membiayai seluruh kebutuhanku. Sampai sekarang hubungan kami masih baik. Aku mengunjungi mereka setiap mendapatkan hari libur."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku tak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjadi petugas bandara? Maaf tidak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja dengan tubuh yang kau miliki rasanya mustahil kau bisa lolos seleksi."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Tuan Park?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Setahuku petugas keamanan itu bertubuh kekar dan tegap."

"Kenapa ukuran tubuh seseorang selalu dipermasalahkan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Mungkin karena kemampuan hapkido yang membuatku lolos seleksi."

"Kau bisa bela diri?"

"Ukuran tubuh sepertiku mewajibkanku untuk memiliki kemampuan bela diri agar tidak dianggap remeh oleh orang lain."

intonasi yang diucapkan memang biasa tapi di telinga Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti; jangan-main-main-denganku-jika-kau-tidak-ingin-sekarat-di-rumah-sakit. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bergedik ngeri.

"Tempat ini indah." ujar Chanyeol mengalihan topik pembicaraan.

"Calon pengantinmu penyuka bunga?" ada kegetiran dalam suara Baekhyun ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku merasa tema taman seperti ini juga cocok. Kau pernah mendengar istilah _garden wedding_?" tanyanya retoris.

"Kalau kau ingin tema seperti itu, akan kuajak kau ke sebuah tempat yang bisa kaujadikan inspirasi."

"Kau mengajakku ke taman bunga? Kau bercanda?"

"Kita ada di sini sekarang, apa itu artinya aku bercanda, Yoda?"

Sontak kepala Chanyeol meneleng dengan alis menyatu. Ia tahu bahwa telinganya kepalang lebar. Dan tak jarang pula teman-temannya mencibir dengan berbagai julukan. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya Yoda, justru debaranlah yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Terasa asing namun begitu nyata. Seperti sesuatu yang tak mampu kaugapai, tetapi sejatinya tanganmu tengah menggenggamnya.

Segera ia menepis seluruh keanomalian yang beberapa jam terakhir dirasakan. Agaknya ia tahu jenis perasaan seperti apa itu, namun Chanyeol tak ingin mengakuinya. Seorang tunangan tengah menanti kedatangannya dengan penuh cemas, dan kehadirannya di Paris hanya untuk kepentingan pernikahan.

Jadi, di sinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Taman mawar—atau dalam bahasa Perancisnya Roseraie du Val de Marne—yang berlokasi di Rue Albert Watel, merupakan taman bunga lapang dengan 8.000 ragam mawar dan juga adalah taman mawar terlengkap pertama di dunia.

"Indah, bukan? Di sini, selain kau bisa menikmati indahnya bunga mawar juga bisa membuatmu merasa dekat dengan alam. Membuat pikiranmu tenang dengan berbagai macam aroma menenangkan. Terkadang jika aku ingin menenangkan diri dari hiruk pikuk kota, aku akan ke tempat ini."

"Dan sejauh ini aku belum menemukan hal yang bisa memunculkan inspirasi di tema pernikahanku kelak."

"Ikut aku!"

Tangan Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke tempat dengan desain taman klasik. Disadari atau tidak, sentuhan kecil tersebut mampu mengalirkan listrik ke sekujur tubuh mereka. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghilangkan sengatan tersebut. Justru sebaliknya, mereka begitu menikmatinya dan berharap waktu berhenti berputar.

"Di sini, kau bisa mengambil tema dari desain taman yang ada. Coba lihat yang di ujung sana, taman mawar yang berbentuk gazebo, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan, dan yang disana mawar yang diberi pagar kecil sebagai tiang penyangga dan di depannya terdapat sebuah bangku atau yang di sebelah sana susunan tanaman mawar dengan papan yang berbentuk seperti lorong. Bisa kaugunakan sebagai jalan bagi para undangan yang hendak masuk ke lokasi resepsi, bahasa kerennya adalah _red carpet_. Intinya banyak desain taman ini yang bisa kau jadikan inspirasi jika memang kau menggunakan tema _garden wedding_."

"Ternyata selain cerdas kau juga pria romantis."

"Hidup selama belasan tahun di Paris membuatku mau tidak mau mengikuti perkembangan jaman kalau tidak mau dianggap sebelah mata. Apalagi aku hidup sendiri. Tentu aku harus bisa menempatkan diri."

Sempurna. Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hidup sendiri di negeri orang dengan segala modernisasi yang ada dan kerasnya hidup namun tidak merubah jati dirinya sebagai orang Asia, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat lelaki itu lupa akan sosok tunangannya di Korea. Persetan dengan statusnya, yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun menikmati momen berharga mereka. Perlahan, Chanyeol pun melepas cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap jika yang telah mereka alami ini mampu membuat Chanyeol berpaling padanya? Klise memang, tapi bukankah setiap orang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia?

 _Tidak, kau jangan egois, Baek. Chanyeol telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, tak sepantasnya kau berpikiran seperti ini_.

Setidaknya kerasionalannya sudah memperingatkan. Namun Baekhyun enggan menuruti, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya Chanyeol dengan segala kekurangan yang membentuk kesempurnaan dalam matanya.

Terlalu larut oleh pikiran masing-masing membuat keduanya tak sadar jika sang Surya mulai bergerak ke peristirahatannya. Cinta itu memang egois, seegois Chanyeol yang enggan melepaskan tatapannya dari paras rupawan Baekhyun ditambah dengan sinar oranye yang menerpa wajah dan juga embusan angin malam yang menyapa setiap helaian rambut, menambah kesan betapa menawannya makhluk adam di hadapannya. Juga seegois Baekhyun yang justru semakin terperangkap dalam pesona Chanyeol, Setiap hal yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu tak pernah luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Aroma tubuh bahkan suaranya pun menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

Biarlah momen ini berlangsung selama yang mereka inginkan, biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang tercipta, biarkan mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain dan biarkan mereka hidup dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri sebelum kenyataan menghantam dan menyadarkan keduanya.

Hari kedua tak jauh menariknya dari hari pendahulu. Setelah menyantap sarapan, ia lantas membawa Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi Museum Louvre. Semangat tak kunjung redup ketika mereka mengelilingi bangunan selama sekian jam. Chanyeol mengatakan ini dan itu, menunjuk ke sana dan ke sini. Sesekali seloroh garing terlontar, namun anehnya Baekhyun tetap tergelak. Memang aneh. Sangat aneh. Ia tak terbiasa dengan segala keanomalian ini. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki bermulut pedas. Tetapi presensi Chanyeol bak sedau angin sejuk yang menyeka seluruh keketusan.

Perjalanan mereka diakhiri dengan ringikan lapar Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat membendung suara memalukan yang dihasilkan perutnya hingga membuat Chanyeol tergelak geli. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun seakan-akan lelaki tersebut hanyalah bocah enam tahun. Namun satu hal yang esensial, debaran jantung Baekhyun kian mengganas. Katakan ia sinting, tetapi ia pula tahu bahwa segala sensasi yang dirasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim. Berkali-kali benaknya mengoreksi bahwa Park Chanyeol hendak menikahi pria lain. Berkali-kali pula hatinya menepis kenyataan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita makan. Kau tahu tempat yang bagus?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Entah dari mana munculnya gagasan itu, namun serta merta lidahnya melafalkan Sungai Seine. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sempat mengutuki diri dalam hati.

"Maksudmu makan di pinggir Sungai Seine? Seperti di Sungai Han?"

Ia menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tidak,"

"Lalu?" salah satu alis Chanyeol berjingkat.

"Menggunakan kapal pesiar."

"Kau sinting?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata. "Kau tak memercayaiku, 'kan? Sekarang tutup mulut dan ikuti aku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, ia pun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya berjalan menuju halte bis. Lokasi mereka kini tak bersenggang jauh dari Sungai Seine—di mana pelayaran tersebut beroperasi. Dua kali banyaknya bersulih bis, hingga nyaris satu jam kemudian, keduanya pun tiba.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega. Jika saja terlambat lima menit, maka mereka pun harus menanti selama setengah jam hingga kapal berikutnya sampai dan siap mengangkut rombongan pengikut yang lain. Untungnya sejak pagi tadi ia telah memesan tiket kapal. Benar jika lelaki itu tak berencana membawa Chanyeol menyantap makan malam sembari menikmati keindahan kota Paris dengan mengelilingi Sungai Seine hari ini. Tetapi hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang terbersit dalam benak ketika Chanyeol bertanya tempat mana yang tepat untuk mengisi perut.

Ia tercengang ketika kapal mulai berlayar. Rahang Chanyeol tak dapat terkatup rapat kala mereka terduduk di kursi meja makan yang telah dipesan Baekhyun. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Lampu-lampu kota pun menyala terang dan membias pada permukaan air.

"Baek, ini sangat hebat." Gumamnya, tanpa sadar menyebut nama Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya.

Spontan lelaki itu tercekat. Ia segera menyesap anggur merah dalam gelas guna meredakan keterkejutan. Baek? Tak seorang pun pernah memanggil namanya seperti itu, dan entah mengapa lidah Chanyeol melafalkannya dengan begitu sempurna. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menghinggapi perut hingga Baekhyun tak mampu membendung senyum. Ia menggigit bibir bawah ketika Chanyeol melabuhkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau tahu, menikah di atas kapal kurasa bukan ide buruk." Tukasnya kemudian, meruntuhkan segala kebahagiaan yang sempat berdiri tegak.

Senyumnya lantas lenyap. Ia menggenggam erat kaki gelas anggur merah. Dan hal itu pun tak luput dari pengamatan Chanyeol. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas ucapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari si Lawan Bicara. Baekhyun tengah berjuang meredakan gejolak emosi. Sementara Chanyeol kini mulai melambaikan tangan di depan wajah mungilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" intonasinya meninggi, berhasil menarik atensi Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Kau bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini. Kau yakin tidak ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas. Ia mengangkat tangan dan meraba kening Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan.

"Chanyeol," gumam lelaki itu, berusaha berkelit dari sentuhan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa. Jauhkan tanganmu." Ujarnya dingin ketika lelaki tersebut memaksa agar ia tetap diam.

Chanyeol tertegun. Sebuah tikaman brutal seakan menghujam dadanya telak. Mengapa intonasi dingin Baekhyun begitu melukainya? Mengapa penolakan Baekhyun justru membuatnya kecewa? Mengapa ada begitu banyak keinginan kuat dalam dirinya saat ini?

Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang dapat menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin agar lelaki itu bersedia menumpahkan segala masalahnya. Ia ingin membantu Baekhyun. Ia ingin menemaninya dan memberinya semangat. Ia ingin melakukan segala hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan, lantaran hal itu hanya akan memperparah perasaan. Hati mereka tidak kokoh. Chanyeol tak mampu mengingatkan diri bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Karena hari ini, ia pula tak mengenakan cincin pertunangan mereka. Ia meninggalkannya di meja hotel pagi tadi. Ia melupakan eksistensi lelaki yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir mengisi hatinya, hanya oleh karena presensi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Apakah ini bahkan normal?

"Kau tidak baik, Baek."

Sekonyong-konyong Baekhyun tak sanggup menggerakan sekujur tubuh. Ia hanya duduk diam, menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat Chanyeol. Kata ' _Baek'_ berhasil merenggut satu-satunya keyakinan yang ia miliki. Barangkali ia harus mempersiapkan diri sejak sekarang. Karena lelaki itu tahu, pada akhirnya ia akan terluka.

"Aku hanya lelah." Kilahnya sembari memalingkan wajah.

Mata Chanyeol memicing. "Setelah ini kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai ke hotel. Aku bisa kembali menggunakan transportasi umum dan kau segeralah pulang."

"Aku—"

"Cukup." Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Pulang dan istirahat. Jangan membuatku cemas, oke?"

Cemas. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencemaskan dirinya? Diam-diam sorak girang memenuhi hati. Namun perasaan takut justru lebih mendominasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang jika perasaannya benar-benar nyata?

 _Ke:_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Lain Hari**_

 _Kupikir aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling kota hari ini. Aku sedang merasa tidak sehat. Bagaimana jika lain hari? Aku janji akan menjadi pemandumu lagi sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul. Maaf._

Baekhyun mengirim pesan tersebut ke alamat surel Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Kendati ia ingin menemui lelaki itu, mengikis waktu bersamanya, mendengar suara beratnya, namun sesuatu yang bertolak belakang pula mengusik pendirian. Baekhyun ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Setelah semalaman suntuk ia merenungkan segala kejanggalan yang beberapa hari terakhir memadati hati, ia pun menemukan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang sejatinya tak patut untuk dikuak. Tak patut untuk dipahami. Ia ingin memutar ulang waktu dan menarik segala ucapan yang pernah terlontar bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana cara untuk menggagalkan perasaan terlarang ini? Bagaimana cara agar ia dapat menghapus presensi Chanyeol semudah membalikan telapak tangan?

Tentu tidak bisa. Tentu hanya kenihilan yang diperoleh. Baekhyun lantas menarik kembali selimut dan menyalut sekujur tubuh. Tak acuh jika oksigen kian menipis dan jantung tak kunjung memberi ketenangan. Kini ia tahu bahwa kulit wajahnya memerah, pun dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke setiap inci kulit. Apakah ia benar-benar menjadi sakit?

Disangkanya, ia baru terlelap selama beberapa menit. Tetapi ketika suara ketukan di depan pintu rumah mengejutkannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Dua jam. Baekhyun terlelap dua jam lamanya namun matanya masih terasa begitu berat. Seakan-akan ratusan kupu-kupu tengah bertengger di atas helaian bulu mata.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan terseret ke arah pintu depan. Surai gelapnya menajuk ke segala arah, wajah lelaki itu tampak kucam, pun lingkar hitam yang mendekorasi bawah mata. Ia tak mengintip melalui lubang kecil di permukaan pintu ketika tangannya memutar kunci dan menarik benda tersebut hingga terbuka lapang. Tatkala kepalanya mendongak, kedua matanya lantas membelalang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" tanyanya cemas, berjalan masuk kendati Baekhyun belum mempersilakan.

Lelaki itu meringis ketika ia mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain kepadanya. Ia pula tidak sadar bahwa lelaki tersebut tengah mendorongnya menuju sofa.

"Kau tampak kacau." Ujarnya, pun mengabaikan pertanyaaan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sudah meminum obat? Kau tidak membuat janji temu dengan dokter?"

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sup—"

"Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun dengan napas memburu.

Serta merta tubuhnya mematung setelah mendengar bentakan Baekhyun. Manik mereka tekunci satu sama lain. Rahang Baekhyun mengokoh, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran akibat ledakan amarah pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau peduli padaku. Berhenti membuatku bingung." Ujarnya kemudian, dengan intonasi lebih tenang.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menyerongkan kepala sembari menaikkan satu alis. "Apa maksudmu? Aku peduli padamu dan itu bukan pura-pura."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit dan aku ingin merawatmu. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Baekhyun memutus koneksi mata. Embusan napas berat meluncur dari celah bibir. "Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku." Ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau memberikannya padaku di hari pertama." Jawab Chanyeol separuh menerawang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa. Ia meletakkan lengan di atas wajah dan membiarkan atmosfer kikuk menaungi keduanya. Lima menit terlampaui, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membesarkan hati memecah keheningan.

"Baek," panggilnya rendah.

Tubuh Baekhyun lantas menegang. Ia nyaris memindahkan lengan dan menatap Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat tampang apa yang kini terpasang pada wajah lelaki tersebut. Namun keengganan lebih dominan. Ia tetap bergeming di sana, berjuang menahan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar intonasi tersebut keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol-lah yang kerap bersikap kekanak-kanakan padanya. Namun entah bagaimana, ia merasa ciut. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik. Lantas, Baekhyun menurunkan tangan guna memastikan presumsi.

Benar. Semua yang ia bayangkan tidak keliru. Kini Chanyeol tengah mendelik dengan rahang mengokoh. Ia mengangkat tangan, membuat raut Baekhyun meringis. Lelaki itu mengira bahwa sebuah pukulan hendak mendarat di kepalanya. Namun sebaliknya, Chanyeol justru tengah meraba keningnya untuk merasakan panas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Suhu badanmu hangat, Baek." Ujarnya, dengan intonasi yang sudah jauh lebih normal. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar sementara aku membuatkan sup untukmu."

Tentu Baekhyun tak ingin membantah selepas frasa tersebut terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Nyaris separuh jam lamanya ia menanti dengan debaran jantung menggila. Barangkali wajahnya lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Atau suhu tubuhnya melampaui angka tiga puluh lima derajat selsius. Lelaki itu tak tahu lagi. Yang pasti, ketika Chanyeol kembali membawa semangkuk sup, Baekhyun nyaris berjengit dari duduknya. Apakah pagi ini matanya sedikit bermasalah? Mengapa Chanyeol tampak sepuluh kali lipat lebih menawan dari sebelum-sebelumnya?

"Aku akan mendulangimu, jadi tetaplah diam." Tukasnya cepat sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari Chanyeol.

Oh, apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tak mampu lagi membendung debaran jantung yang seakan nyaris meremukkan setiap tulang rusukmu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika hanya ada kau dan lelaki yang kausukai di dalam ruangan pribadimu? Atau kau tahu rasanya ketika dorongan hasrat terlampau besar untuk memeluk dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terkungkung rapi?

Karena seperti itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan kini. Seakan-akan ia nyaris tewas dalam hitungan detik oleh karena presensi Chanyeol.

Hari keempat sedikit bertentangan dari hari-hari sedianya. Mereka bertemu di Le Loir dans la Théière untuk menyantap sepotong pai sebagai pengisi perut sebelum memulai aktivitas. Baekhyun hendak menerangkan lokasi-lokasi yang akan dikunjungi hari ini ketika Chanyeol menyela.

"Kita ke Disneyland."

"—lalu setelah—" kalimat Baekhyun terputus. "Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku," ujarnya sembari memutar kedua bola mata. "Kita ke Disneyland."

"Ta-tapi… apa yang akan kaudapatkan dari Disneyland untuk inspirasi pernikahan kalian?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menyeka sudut bibir dengan tisyu sebelum akhirnya membalas, "hari ini kita tidak akan disibukkan dengan inspirasi pernikahan dan tetek bengeknya. Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang, dan kupikir kau akan senang menghabiskan waktu seharian di Disneyland. Bukankah begitu, Baek?"

"Be-benar, tapi—"

"Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan segera berangkat ke sana. Kau menuntun jalan, tentu saja." Putusnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

 _Well_ , tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia menginginkannya. Baekhyun ingin melupakan segala urusan pernikahan yang tengah dicari Chanyeol. Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika mereka memberi jeda sehari dan membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan?

"Kupikir kau sudah lebih dari dewasa untuk sekadar bermain-main di Disneyland."

"Ayolah, Tuan Byun, Disneyland tidak hanya untuk anak kecil. Asal kau tahu, sepupuku Luhan yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku juga sangat menyukai tokoh-tokoh Disneyland."

"Kupikir sepupumu hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan mereka."

"Setidaknya ambillah sisi positifnya. Bukankah di tempat ini kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa adanya gangguan tentang sejarah Paris atau apapun itu namanya yang membuatku pusing. Oh ya, Baek, bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertunjukan Snow White?"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Pertunjukan Snow White? Tidak salah?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Dan tanpa persetujuan, Chanyeol segera merangkul tubuh Baekhyun membawanya ke sebuah gedung teater di mana pertunjukan Snow White akan berlangsung.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk, keduanya pun segera memasuki gedung teater guna mendapatkan posisi yang tepat. Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu bersemangat menonton pertunjukan hanya mengerucutkan bibir, di mana hal itu justru terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama lampu teater pun dimatikan dan muncullah salah satu tokoh yang berperan sebagai Snow White sebagai pembuka. Cerita terus berlanjut sampai sang Putri meninggal karena memakan apel beracun dan sang pangeran yang memberikan ciuman untuk menghidupkannya kembali.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang pasti menginginkan akhir yang bahagia seperti ini. Tapi itu terlalu klise padahal kenyataannya, hidup tak selalu sejalan dengan keinginan" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mencoba bersikap realistis."

Keduanya pun keluar tepat setelah pertunjukan berakhir.

Selepas pertunjukan, Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun memasuki tempat-tempat hiburan yang tersedia dan Baekhyun nampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Keceriaan selalu menghiasi wajah, tak sedikit pun terbesit dalam benak bahwa momen ini akan segera berakhir.

Tempat selanjutmya yang mereka datangi adalah wahana bianglala. Di sini kau bisa menikmati keindahan kota Paris dari ketinggian.

"Jangan sampai kau mual saat di atas."

"Tidak akan." Bantah Chanyeol.

Memasuki wahana setelah membeli tiket, cukup beruntung bagi keduanya yang mendapat giliran pertama hingga tak perlu repot-repot mengantri.

"Jujur, aku sangat menyukai Paris." Ujar si mungil tepat ketika wahana mulai bergerak. "Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Paris tetap memiliki sejuta pesona di mata dunia terlepas dari padatnya penduduk."

"Kau benar,"

 _seperti dirimu_

"Kau lihat menara Eiffel? Pada malam hari menara yang berusia 120 tahun itu akan lebih indah, karena banyaknya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi seluruh bangunan. Bahkan, satu jam sekali akan muncul pendar-pendar cahaya bak ribuan bintang yang tengah menyinari kota."

"Tidak heran jika Paris disebut sebagai _La Ville lumiere,_ yang artinya kota cahaya." Timpal Chanyeol yang fokus menatap menara kebanggaan warga Paris tersebut.

Keduanya pun tenggelam oleh pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa bianglala tengah berhenti pada titik tertinggi selama sekian menit hingga akhirnya kembali berputar dan mengalami sedikit benturan dengan tiang penyangga, membuat Baekhyun sedikit oleng. Utungnya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Keduanya pun saling menatap seakan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Tak terasa malam telah menjemput dan perjalanan hari ini pun harus berakhir. Sebagai laki-laki dewasa, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke apartemennya, sudah tentu hal itu disambut bahagia oleh si mungil.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yeol. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau menyukainya. Wajahmu terlihat lebih segar hari ini." candanya sambil mengusap surai kelam pria di hadapannya.

"Kau berlebihan, pulanglah, Yeol. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Aku akan pulang setelah melihatmu masuk."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Baek. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Dengan begitu Baekhyun pun menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sejatinya lelaki itu tak lantas memasuki kamar, melainkan tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepala hingga ingin membenturkannya sekeras mungkin agar kepelikan dalam benak menyurut. Begitu halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tetap bergeming memandangi pintu rumah Baekhyun. Jika pintu tersebut terbuat dari kaca transparan, maka akan terlihat kedua lelaki tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain namun dengan berbagai perasaan yang tercipta.

Notre Dame Cathredal adalah tempat yang dipilih Baekhyun di hari berikutnya. Sebuah gereja Katolik berarsitektur gotik dan dianggap sebagai salah satu yang terbaik. Terletak di pulau _IIe De la cite_ , di tengah-tengah sungai Seine

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai arsitekturnya? Kental akan unsur religi. _Well_ , jika kau ingin menganut tema pernikahan tradisional di sebuah kapel tua."

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau jauh lebih cerdik dari perkiraanku."

Sesampai di dalam, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat struktur bangunan yang begitu apik, bergaya khas Romawi itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tema seperti ini jika ingin sesuatu yang lebih sakral. Oh apa aku sudah memberitahu kalau di belakang gereja terdapat taman cantik yang menjadi tempat favorit warga Paris dan juga wisatawan?"

"Taman lagi? Sepertinya semua gereja di Paris selalu memiliki sebuah taman di belakangnya." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata.

"Kau berniat melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, makin banyak tema yang direkomendasikan kurasa semakin baik."

"Setahuku, taman itu populer dengan nama Square Jean XXIII, tapi sebagian orang juga mengenalnya dengan nama Pope John XXIII. Taman berpasir yang dihiasi oleh deretan pohon Limau dan Elm. Di sana juga terdapat pohon Kersen yang berasal dari Jepang. Sebaiknya kita berkunjung pada musim semi ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran atau bisa juga saat musim gugur saat pepohonan berubah coklat atau kemerahan."

"Begitu? Tapi saat itu tiba aku mungkin tidak bisa menikmatinya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan demikian."

 _Karena hati kecilku ingin menikmati indahnya suasana musim semi ataupun musim gugur bersamamu, Baekhyun._

"Kau terlalu banyak tekanan sepertinya. Apa persiapan pernikahanmu serumit itu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja belakangan ini perasaanku tidak menentu. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke taman yang kaumaksud." Sebenarnya Baekhyun pula merasakan tekanan yang dialami Chanyeol, namun enggan bertanya. Bukan tidak peduli, hanya saja ia tak mau dianggap ikut campur dalam kehidupan pemuda itu. Karena Baekhyun sadar siapa dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di taman, kedua pemuda tersebut langsung menduduki sebuah bangku sambil sesekali bercengkarama. Terkadang melemparkan lelucon dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau berbakat menjadi pelawak ternyata." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang mengintip di ekor matanya.

"Cita-citaku ingin menjadi pelawak jika kau ingin tahu, tapi ternyata aku selalu gagal dalam audisi." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat, membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa keras. "Oh ya, kau mau es krim?" lanjutnya ketika melihat seorang penjual es krim.

"Boleh."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol pun menghampiri si Penjual Es Krim. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua mangkok penuh es krim dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar lelaki itu tersipu dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda satunya.

Menikmati es krim di sebuah taman mungkin hal yang biasa untuk sebagian orang. Namun jika ditambah bersama orang yang kaukasihi itu merupakan kenangan yang berharga. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Hal seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakannya. Sesekali ia melempar lirikan kepada Chanyeol dan ketika tertangkap basah, Chanyeol segera memberikan senyum sambil mengacak rambut lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah merasa jauh lebih sehat hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun meneleng, memberikan senyum ketat kala kenangan kemarin merasuki pikiran. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik dan jangan membuat orang lain cemas, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

Lelaki itu tercenung. Kini tak ada yang lebih menarik dari presensi Chanyeol di sisinya. Es krim tersebut telah terlupakan begitu saja. Sungguh mati ia ingin mencampakkannya ke sembarang tempat dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol. Menyuarakan kecemasan akan kepergiannya dalam beberapa hari. Menyuarakan betapa besar hasrat agar lelaki itu tetap tinggal dan mewarnai hari-harinya. Meski tak selalu berbunga dan dipenuhi keceriaan, namun Baekhyun rasa ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik jika Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Pernahkah kau mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupmu oleh kehadiran seseorang?

"K-kau… mencemaskanku?"

Kepala Chanyeol menengok. Ia menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya senyum lapang terpatri pada paras rupawannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat guna mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuk. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjadi pemandu turku? Terlebih, melihat kondisimu kemarin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan intonasi kepalang rendah, namun Baekhyun berhasil menangkap kata demi katanya. Sebuah asa mencuat ke permukaan, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa—tunggu, perasaan? Benarkah lelaki itu menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol?

"Aku ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu." Tukas Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?"

"Bukankah kau rindu masakan Korea?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Bawa aku ke toko makanan Asia, aku akan membeli beberapa bahan dan membuatkanmu kue beras pedas."

Sesuai dengan janjinya, kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun sembari menyantap hidangan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan sepatutnya kini Chanyeol berada di kamar hotelnya. Namun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, ia pula senang mendengar suara merdunya. Barangkali ada yang salah dengan telinga Chanyeol, tetapi suara Baekhyun bak lagu pengantar tidur yang menyelipkan seberkas sejuk di hati.

"—jadi ibu angkatku mengirimku ke sebuah asrama khusus laki-laki dan—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu tersentak, bergerak mundur ketika Chanyeol berusaha menyeka saus yang tertinggal di sana.

Mereka bergeming, mengunci tatapan satu sama lain. Sesuatu seakan menarik keduanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti, apalagi Chanyeol. Ia ingin mendekatkan diri, menyentuh rahang berpahatnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Keinginannya sama, namun tak satu pun yang mengambil langkah maju.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sudah sinting ketika tubuhnya bergerak tanpa disadari. Kelima jari tersebut mencengkram dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Kesenggangan terlahap tandas, tak menyisakan ruang barang satu mili senti. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, benturan napas terasa hangat di permukaan kulit wajah. Dan hal berikutnya benar-benar jauh di luar ekspektasi.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan pada leher Chanyeol. Pancaran matanya penuh keberanian ketika ia memutuskan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pada tiga detik pertama, Chanyeol hanya bergeming, tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang memulai segalanya. Ialah yang kini tengah mencumbu bibirnya. Ialah yang kini tengah menanti sahutan darinya.

Sejurus, ingatan akan sang Tunangan terbersit dalam benak. Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri ciuman, tetapi dorongan kuat dari dalam diri menolak. Ia pula menginginkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin membalas cumbuannya dan melekap tubuh mungilnya. Mengabaikan seluruh logika, lelaki itu pun akhirnya menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah bersikap egois untuk sehari saja adalah sebuah dosa bersar? Sejak pertama kali ia menyetujui tawaran Baekhyun untuk menjadi pemandu turnya, Chanyeol pun sadar bahwa tujuannya akan menyimpang dari rencana awal. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada diri Baekhyun. Dan setelah lima hari lamanya bergelut dalam kebingungan, maka sekaranglah waktunya untuk memecah kebimbangan. Jawaban yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

Benar, ia menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Benar, bahwa selama perjalanan mereka di Paris, tak pernah sekali pun ia mengingat sang Tunangan. Benar, jika perasaannya adalah nyata.

Ketakutan mulai merayapi hati, dan ciumannya pun penuh keragu-raguan.

Raut Baekhyun meringis ketika tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lantas menjauhkan diri dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya tersebut dengan alis menyatu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya merunduk sembari memejamkan mata. Napas keduanya tersendat-sendat.

"A-ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, membesarkan hati.

"Baek," panggilnya lirih. "Kupikir aku harus kembali." Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya, memeranjatkan Baekhyun yang tak memperhitungkan gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"Te-tentu saja, ini sudah malam." Ujarnya, ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Ia tak menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia menjaga jarak darinya. Dan entah mengapa, sesuatu seakan merobek dadanya dan mengoyak hatinya. Baekhyun kecewa oleh sikap Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa tak sepatutnya ia merasakan hal ini, namun lelaki itu menyukainya. Terlepas dari segala realita yang menjadi penyekat, ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol.

"Chan—"

"Aku pergi." Selanya, lantas berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesunyian.

Chanyeol tak bermaksud melakukan ini. Ia tahu sedalam apa luka yang sudah ia torehkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini lelaki itu justru memberikan harapan kepadanya. Namun kini semua sudah terlambat. Mereka mengetahui perasaan masing-masing tanpa harus mendeklarasi dengan kata-kata.

Perasaan bersalah lantas menjorok ke permukaan. Chanyeol tak bisa melukai dua orang yang ia sayangi. Baekhyun dan tunangannya tak seharusnya berada dalam situasi sukar seperti ini. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada dua orang tersebut? Cara apa yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol guna membenahi seluruh kepelikan yang ia ciptakan?

Setelah membasuh diri dengan air hangat satu jam lamanya, ia pun merebah di atas tempat tidur dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat dalam tangan. Apakah ia harus menghubungi Baekhyun? Atau haruskah ia menghubungi tunangannya?

Cukup lama berkontemplasi, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan surel pada ponselnya. Berkali-kali lelaki itu menghela napas berat. Ia menghapus dan menyusun ulang kalimatnya, berharap salah satu dari mereka tak merasa kian tersakiti.

 _Ke:_ _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Maaf**_

 _Besok aku tidak berencana ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku selama lima hari belakangan._

Terkirim.

Demi Tuhan, pesan yang ia kirim telah sampai pada alamat surel Baekhyun. Ia lantas memejamkan mata guna menyingkirkan segala prasangka buruk dalam hati. Ia sadar bahwa hubungan mereka takkan sama seperti saat awal pertemuan. Namun lelaki itu berharap mereka tetap akan menjadi teman. Apakah keinginan tersebut terlampau egois?

Tak ingin larut dalam kompleksitas, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang Tunangan. Terhitung empat hari sejak terakhir kali ia mengabari keadaannya kepada pria tersebut. Barangkali dengan melakukan demikian, perasaannya akan terasa jauh lebih tenang.

Di deringan ketiga, sebuah sapaan menyambut telinganya. _"Ya?"_

"Hai, _Baby_ ,"

" _Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu!"_

Chanyeol membisu. Sejujurnya, tak satu pun kerinduan ia rasakan selama menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Apakah perasaannya mulai terkikis? Apakah ia tak lagi mencintai calon suaminya?

" _Kau masih di sana?"_

"Te-tentu saja." Ia menelan saliva sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dusta. Tiga kata yang dilafalkan lidahnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan Chanyeol pun menyadari bahwa keputusan untuk menghubungi tunangannya bukanlah sebuah opsi tepat, lantaran kini gejolak emosi terasa kian rumit.

Berpikir. Mungkin itulah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Byun Baekhyun di hari ketujuh. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Tidak sebelum kehadiran Chanyeol mengusik kehidupannya. Nyaris tiga jam lamanya Baekhyun larut dalam kontemplasi. Dan inilah saatnya di mana ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol tapi pemuda tersebut lebih dulu mendapatkannya.

 _Dari:_ _**Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek: Pulang_

 _Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar di bandara sebelum keberangkatanku?_

Sejatinya Baekhyun ingat jika besok Chanyeol akan kembali ke negara asalnya bahkan telah mempersiapkan diri dengan perpisahan tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya masih berharap Chanyeol akan merubah keputusannya.

"Tidak, Baek, kau harus realistis." Gumamnya

Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

 _Ke:_ _**Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _**Tentu**_

 _Tentu, kebetulan besok ada yang harus kuselesaikan tentu tak masalah kita bertemu di sana._

Bohong, tak ada apapun yang harus Baekhyun selesaikan, pemuda itu hanya memerlukan dalih agar tak terdengar ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Hiruk-pikuk kerap menghiasi penjuru bandar udara Charles de Gaulle. Hilir mudik orang-orang yang hendak masuk dan keluar dari negara Perancis tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, termasuk beberapa petugas keamanan yang tengah berjaga. Masih tersisa kurang lebih dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya, meninggalkan Paris bersama sejuta kenangan di dalamnya. Serta-merta pikiranya pun melayang kepada Baekhyun, petugas pemeriksaan bertubuh mungil yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkan. Andai Chanyeol tak memilih Paris sebagai kota destinasinya dalam mencari tema pernikahan mungkin ia tak akan bertemu Baekhyun yang sukses memberaikan perasaan serta rencana awal yang telah disusun dengan matang.

"Chanyeol." Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar tumit dan bertemu dengan manik kakao Baekhyun. "Hai, Baek, duduklah!" ujarnya, menuntut senyum.

"Jam berapa keberangkatanmu?" tanya lelaki itu kikuk.

"Masih tersisa kurang lebih dua jam lagi."

"Kau pasti senang bisa kembali ke Seoul. Aku sangat merindukan Korea Selatan, sebenarnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

Ia menggeleng "Tidak bisa. Meski sangat ingin kembali, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Selain tak memiliki sanak saudara di sana, aku pun telah berjanji kepada orang tua asuhku untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu dan merasa sedih karenanya." Kekehnya.

Setelahnya sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Aku—" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja."

Maka dengan satu kali embusan napas yang lebih pendek pun berbicara.

"Apa kau percaya pada Cinta pandangan pertama?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan sikap keras kepalamu." Kekehnya "Aku tahu bahwa tak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan itu, tapi kehadiranmu justru membingungkanku. Aku sudah berusaha melenyapkannya, bahkan nyaris membuatku sinting. Tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kau tak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas. Aku—" ucapannya terpotong lantaran sebuah jari menempel di permukaan bibirnya.

"Cukup, Baek!" intonasi yang digunakan begitu lembut. "Aku mengerti."

"Chan—"

"Perasaan itu memang tak sepatutnya ada. Tapi harus kuakui kalau kehadiranmu selama sepekan ini tanpa sadar menjadi begitu berarti untukku. Cinta memang rumit, andai saat itu aku tak memilih Paris dan bertemu denganmu, maka sudah pasti kita tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. "

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap setelah ini Chanyeol takkan meninggalkannya?

 _Tidak, Baek._

Kembali kerasionalan menghantam dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan menyanyangimu. Tapi aku juga mencintai tunanganku." Chanyeol berjeda, mencermati raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia pun melanjutkan, "kami sudah bersama sekian tahun lamanya, kami akan segera menikah. Sekarang ia sedang menanti kepulanganku dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kenangan yang muncul selama usia hubungan kami akan menjadi sia-sia jika aku membatalkan semuanya. Aku sudah merenungkannya dua malam terakhir. Terkadang kita tak bisa bersikap egois. Aku tentu tak bisa menepis apapun itu yang sekarang kurasakan. Aku tahu aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku. Aku bahagia bersama tunanganku dan aku bahagia bersamamu. Tapi hidup tak seperti cerita dongeng. Kau harus berpikir realistis dan menghiraukan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Meski keputusan ini kubuat dalam waktu singkat, aku yakin jika apa yang kupetik tidak akan keliru."

Baekhyun termenung sekian detik lamanya. Ia kemudian berdeham dan berkata, "aku mengerti. Dipandang dari sisi manapun, cinta terkesan lebih egois. Tapi untuk kali ini, kupikir aku akan mengalah." senyuman tulus pun terkembang, dan Chanyeol lantas melepas kalung yang selama ini dipakainya.

"Untukmu." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kalung berbandul cincin tersebut.

"Ini—"

"Kalung ini kubeli dengan gaji pertamaku. Banyak tersimpan kenangan di dalamnya. Kalau boleh kukatakan kalung ini adalah saksi bisu perjalanan hidupku. Kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Tapi aku bisa memberikan sebagian dari diriku untukmu."

"Terima kasih," lelehan air mata pun sukses membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyeka cairan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang meminta seluruh penumpang jurusan Seoul untuk segera memasuki ruang tunggu.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Yoda."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, pendek."

"Berhenti memamggilku pendek, dasar tiang listrik!"

"Wah _daebak,_ kau sudah bisa menghina orang ternyata."

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menahanmu di sini."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan temukan kebahagiaanmu." Ujarnya sembari membenarkan surai yang kini menutupi sebagian alis Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah dan sampaikan salamku kepada calon suamimu.

"Akan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku bertemu petugas pemeriksaan bertubuh pendek dan cerewet." Ia terkekeh sendiri sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Cha-Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun kemudian, tampak ragu apakah dengan menanyakan hal ini takkan menambah nyeri di hatinya.

"Ya?" salah satu alis Chanyeol berjingkat.

"Kau sudah menemukan tema pernikahannya?"

Lelaki itu membisu. Pandangannya kelompang dan jauh, seakan-akan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Y-ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya tergagap. " _Well_ , kupikir aku sudah menemukannya."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Taman."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kenapa taman?" intonasinya terdengar hati-hati. Ia tak melucutkan pandangan dari raut Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa pertanyaannya tak menyinggung perasaan lelaki tersebut.

Alih-alih cemberut, sebuah senyum justru mendekorasi paras rupawannya. "Karena di taman Musée Carnavalet untuk pertama kalinya kau terbuka padaku. Kau membiarkanku mengetahui perihal masa lalumu. Dan kau membuat kekagumanku semakin menjadi ketika kita berada di taman mawar. Terakhir, taman di belakang Notre Dame Cathredal adalah titik balik dari hubungan kita. Dan aku ingin menyatukan seluruh kenangan tersebut ke dalam pernikahanku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Chanyeol mengerling dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal. "Kau bersedia menyimpannya, bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa ia sadari. Tentu saja ia akan mendokumentasikan kenangan-kenangan mereka di dalam ingatannya. Dan kalimat _'rahasia kita berdua'_ berhasil memacu debaran jantung. Chanyeol ingin tetap mengenangnya. Hanya untuk mereka. Rahasia mereka.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Baek." Cetusnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih juga, Chanyeol. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam lekapannya, menghargai setiap detik yang tersisa. Meleraikan pelukan bahkan terlampau berat untuk dilakukan. Namun waktu tak menolerir lantaran peringatan kedua dari pengeras suara kembali menusuk indra pendengaran. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan dan memberikan senyuman kepada satu sama lain. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol pun berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Lambaian tangan sempat ia berikan hingga sosoknya lenyap dalam keramain.

Berat dan sedih. Itulah yang dirasan pemuda Byun tersebut kala melepas kepergian Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu telah memantapkan hati bahwa inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Terlebih, ucapan Chanyeol benar. Dirinya juga harus menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Baekhyun yakin di ujung jalan yang tengah ia lalui, seseorang yang hendak mengisi hatinya tengah menanti.

 _Temukan kebahagiaanmu._

Setidaknya, itulah pesan Chanyeol yang akan Baekhyun pegang teguh selama hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Yoda."

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.9. It's The Small Things in The relationship That Mean The Most**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Love Education"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Fluff, Romcom**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Summary : Argumentasi, pertikaian, kesalahpahaman, dan sedikit acara jambak-menjambak serta saling cakar. Delapan tahun pertalian cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Namun akankah sedikit edukasi cinta dari Master Lu dan Master Oh mampu menyelamatkan hubungan mereka? Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/FWC CIC 1B**

 **Happy Reading**

Delapan adalah sebuah angka yang tak memiliki ujung pangkal. Delapan seakan-akan adalah simbol Infinity yang mengarah kepada sesuatu yang tak memiliki limitasi. Kau pula harus melalui angka satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, dan tujuh untuk tiba di angka delapan.

Tahun ini adalah tahun kedelapan sejak Baekhyun resmi menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Ia berambisi bahwa di tahun kedelapan, hubungan mereka akan berjalan semakin baik. Semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala dan Chanyeol akan lebih memahami dirinya. Ia berkehendak agar hubungan mereka memiliki makna yang sama seperti simbol Infinity. Dan ia berharap kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka alami selama delapan tahun terakhir tak lenyap begitu saja oleh karena keegoisan.

Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa perasaannya mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ia takut mendapati perasaan tersebut bersalin menjadi sebuah kedengkian akibat segala macam argumentasi yang mereka lalui. Ia jemu. Ia menginginkan sebuah perubahan. Tetapi hanya ada satu hal yang tersaut di dalam kepalanya; perpisahan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin kau yang memasak!" Bentak Baekhyun sembari melempar bantalan sofa ke arah lelaki jangkung yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi meja makan.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sibuk!" balasnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Ia memalingkan pandangan pada Jajangmyun yang setengah jam lalu ia beli di restoran di seberang jalan.

"Kalau begitu kau makan saja sendiri semuanya!"

"Mana bisa!"

Kini tungkai jenjang tersebut melangkah maju, dan Baekhyun lantas bergerak mundur. Ia mengangkat tangan dengan mata membeliak.

"Berhenti di sana!" dengkingnya cepat.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan titahnya. Ia tetap merapatkan jarak hingga tanpa sengaja pinggang Baekhyun membentur meja tinggi di sisi kanan. _Well_ , benda-benda yang terbujur di atasnya adalah koleksi miniatur keramik milik Chanyeol. Dan kabar buruknya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan salah satu yang paling berharga bagi lelaki tersebut.

Suara benturan membuat telinganya berdengung. Segalanya terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Lubang hidung Chanyeol membesar bersamaan dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar ketika ia menyerukan kata _'tidak'_ dengan suara berat miliknya. Kedua mata Baekhyun segera terpejam ketika hal terakhir yang ia dapati adalah serpihan keramik yang berjebai di atas lantai, mengelilingi posisinya berdiri.

Ia menanti reaksi Chanyeol berikutnya, masih setia mengatupkan kelopak mata seerat mungkin. Apakah lelaki itu hendak melayangkan sebuah hantaman di wajah mulusnya? Apakah ia akan menendang Baekhyun tepat di ulu hati hingga mulutnya memuntahkan carian pekat?

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun tak ingin berakhir di sebuah pembaringan rumah sakit. Atau barangkali wajah buruknya akan mendekorasi halaman depan surat kabar mingguan setelah mengalami tindak kekerasan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang sudah ia pacari selama delapan tahun. Kekasih yang sudah merampas ciuman pertamanya di kolong meja ruang guru. Kekasih yang memberikan sebuah cincin plastik ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya di tengah-tengah hujan badai pada tahun kedua di SMA. Terlebih, apa yang akan dikatakan keluarga serta teman-temannya nanti? Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa terkadang Chanyeol seperti seekor binatang buas ketika sedang marah.

Satu menit terlampaui, namun Baekhyun masih belum merasakan hantaman di pipi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip melalui mata kanan, mencoba memastikan bahwa Chanyeol takkan segera menerjangnya dari jarak tiga meter. Yang ia dapati justru tatapan menikam dari sang Kekasih dengan tarikan napas pendek. Hidungnya kembang-kempis ketika ia mengatakan, "Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!"

Tak sampai lima langkah, ia kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat dan lelaki itu tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima yang terburuk. Namun justru sesuatu meragut surainya, menyentak kepala Baekhyun ke depan. Pinggangnya kembali membentur meja miniatur dan menjatuhkan lebih banyak koleksi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepada bayi-bayiku?!" bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Yah, lepaskan, bodoh! Apakah mereka lebih berharga dariku?"

"Tentu saja mereka lebih berharga darimu. Kau tahu berapa banyak uang dan waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mendapatkan mereka?"

"APA?!" ia menepis tangan Chanyeol hingga melepas cengkraman dari rambut pendeknya. Beberapa helainya jatuh dan meninggalkan rasa perih di kulit kepala. "Hei, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan delapan tahun hidupku untuk menjadi pacarmu, lalu sekarang kaubilang bahwa aku sama sekali tak berharga?"

Kali ini Baekhyun-lah yang menjambak rambut Chanyeol. Kakinya berjingkat dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan lantaran tingginya sama sekali tak menyamai Chanyeol. Oh, betapa ia membenci perbandingan fisik mereka.

" _Ah_ , _ah_ , sakit, hentikan!" rintih Chanyeol.

"Sakit, bukan? Tapi tidak sesakit perasaanku sekarang, kau tahu!"

"Byun Baek—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan Byun Baek-mu lagi!"

" _Aw_ , hentikan, Baek! Kau akan membuatku botak! Aku bahkan tidak menjambakmu sekeras ini."

"Kau mencabut beberapa helai rambutku, bodoh!"

"Apakah rambutmu lebih berharga dariku?"

Salah satu sudut bibir Baekhyun berjingkat ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. _Well_ , bukankah ini seperti _déjàvu_? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tolol?

"Tentu saja, rambutku lebih berharga darimu. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dan uang untuk memeliharanya!"

"Byun Baek~" Chanyeol mulai merengek. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan di depan wajah dan memohon agar Baekhyun bersedia melepaskan surainya.

"Tidak mempan, Yeol," ujarnya, berupaya meneguhkan hati.

"Baek, maaf," Chanyeol mulai melayangkan tatapan Puss-in-Boots-nya. Dan pertahanan Baekhyun pun mulai ruai. Ia menggigit bibir bawah tampak bimbang. Tanpa sadar, cengkramannya pun merenggang. Chanyeol segera menarik diri sebelum Baekhyun kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membandingkanku dengan miniatur-miniatur bodohmu." Ketus Baekhyun sembari membuang pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Miniatur bodoh? Maaf, tapi yang kutahu kaulah yang bersikap bodoh selama ini."

"Park Chanyeol, jangan membuat kesabaranku habis. Aku bisa saja menendang bokongmu sekarang juga dan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Mendengar ultimatumnya, Chanyeol segera menjauh beberapa langkah. Ia pastikan bahwa jarak dua meter kini memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat ketika ia melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah mereka. Chanyeol masih berdiri, siap membentengi diri jika lelaki tersebut hendak menerjang. Dan sekonyong-konyong, Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah. Ia lelah dengan hubungan mereka. Ia lelah oleh masalah-masalah yang berawal dari pekara kecil. Terlebih, lelaki itu tak lagi merasakan letupan dahsyat dalam hatinya ketika Chanyeol berinisiatif melakukan kontak fisik padanya. Sebenarnya, lebih karena beberapa bulan terakhir Chanyeol kepalang sibuk hingga tak memiliki waktu untuk hubungan mereka. Ia baru saja menjabat posisi tinggi di perusahaan keluarganya. Dan untuk mempertahankan itu, Chanyeol justru mengorbankan seluruh waktunya guna mengukuhkan posisi. Dan perlahan-lahan Baekhyun pula menyadari bahwa ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak lagi membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ia ingin menamatkan segalanya.

"Apakah kita harus berpisah?" tuturnya tiba-tiba.

Sontak mata Chanyeol membeliak. "Apa?"

"Berpisah, Park Chanyeol." Ia memindahkan beban tubuh ke kaki kiri tanpa melepas koneksi mata mereka.

"Sejak dua tahun terakhir kita selalu bertengkar. Dan kupikir sekarang adalah titik terendah dari segalanya. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk berpisah."

"Baek, kau mabuk?"

Lelaki itu berdecak sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

"Kau melihatku meminum alkohol tadi?"

" _Well_ , tidak." Balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Lalu kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting? Aku sedang sedang berbicara serius." Intonasinya kembali meninggi.

"Pertanyaanku tadi juga serius." Bahu Chanyeol bergedik tak peduli.

"Cukup, kembali ke topik awal. Bagaimana menurutmu? Putus?"

Ia menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, sedang memperhitungkan jawaban yang hendak ia lontarkan. Ketika kepalanya nyaris menggeleng, maka anggukan ragu segera menggantikannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecut. "Lihat, kau pun ragu dengan jawabanmu sendiri."

"Aku bukan ragu, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Kilahnya.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda." Gumam Chanyeol sembari merunduk. Keheningan menguasai selama beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya lelaki itu berdeham untuk membuka suara kembali.

"Dengar, sejak beberapa hari terakhir aku sudah mencari solusi untuk masalah kita. Dan satu-satunya yang kudapatkan hanya Luhan dan Sehun."

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa mereka?"

"Kau tahu mereka sudah bersama selama sembilan tahun, 'kan? Kau juga pasti tahu bahwa mereka masih mesra sampai sekarang. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika meminta saran dari mereka?"

"Park Chanyeol, itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku. Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba."

Sebuah seringaian lebar terpatri pada wajah tampan Chanyeol selepas kalimat persetujuan dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan buat keributan sekecil apapun." Ujarnya kemudian sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan mengganti miniatur yang kupecahkan." Cetusnya.

Raut Chanyeol berbinar. "Benarkah? Kau akan mengganti semuanya?"

"Hanya yang kupecahkan, Park Chanyeol, dan itu hanya satu buah. Sisanya kau benahi sendiri."

Setelahnya, Baekhyun segera menutup pintu kamar dengan bunyi bedebam lantang, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di posisinya.

.

.

. 

Selama dua puluh lima tahun masa hidupnya, ini adalah situasi paling kikuk yang pernah dialami Baekhyun. Si Bodoh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjeblak masuk ke dalam kamar dan menarik selimut dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Ia lantas menyerukan namanya tepat di sisi telinga lalu menyeretnya paksa ke kamar mandi. Oh, jika saja saat itu Baekhyun mampu memungut kesadaran dalam waktu singkat, maka ia sudah menjerat leher Chanyeol dengan tali sepatu baunya. Demi Tuhan, lelaki tersebut membangunkannya pukul enam pagi untuk bersiap-siap menyambangi kediaman Luhan dan Sehun. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi, ia menggedor pintu rumah mereka dengan semangat penuh, nyaris membangunkan tetangga yang lain. _Well_ , Luhan tampak kesal ketika ia membuka pintu tanpa mengenakan pakaian dengan rambut yang menajuk ke segala arah. Matanya separuh terpejam dengan wajah geram.

Kini keempat orang tersebut terduduk di ruang tengah. Sehun dan Luhan menempatkan diri di sofa panjang di seberang Chanyeol serta Baekhyun. Luhan masih nampak pegal hati sementara Sehun hanya menatap keduanya dengan wajah tolol. Agaknya ia masih belum pulih benar dari rasa kantuk.

"Jadi kalian kemari dan mengusik tidur kami hanya untuk ini?"

Luhan-lah yang membelah keheningan. Baekhyun berjengit dan segera mengangguk cepat. Sungguh mati lelaki itu berjuang mengabui kegugupan. Ia sudah mengenal Luhan sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA dan kendati parasnya lugu, namun tidak jika ia sedang geram. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin mengulang peristiwa mengerikan yang pernah ia alami di tahun akhirnya di SMA dulu.

"Kumohon ajari kami, Master." Celetuk Chanyeol dengan pancaran semangat di kedua matanya.

Sontak Sehun menegakkan tubuh tatkala telinganya menangkap kata terakhir yang diucapkan manusia tolol tersebut. Keduanya masih bergeming, menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Namun tiga detik kemudian, ledakan tawa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Luhan kini membuang diri ke sadaran sofa sembari memegang perut kramnya. Sementara Sehun menghantam lengan sofa dengan kepalan tangan lantaran tak mampu meredakan tawa.

"Benar, benar, panggil kami Master Lu dan Master Oh." Ujar lelaki cadel tersebut di antara tawanya.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kami kemari hanya ingin meminta bantuan, Oh Sehun."

"Baek, turuti saja," sela Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu lantas menepisnya tanpa memberi lirikan. "Kalian—"

"Baiklah, serahkan semuanya kepada kami." Luhan segera membuka suara. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, lalu berjalan mengitari posisi duduk Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dengan tangan yang disembunyikan di balik tubuh. "Kira-kira, kenapa kalian nyaris berpisah?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Bukankah itu sebabnya kami kemari?"

"Apa kalian masih saling mencintai?" ia tak mengindahkan sindiran lelaki pendek tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Ia sadar benar bahwa perasaannya masih begitu kuat untuk Baekhyun. Namun ada sekelumit keraguan yang kerap membuatnya bertanya-tanya; apakah mereka masih mampu bertahan? Bukankah cinta tak berarti harus selalu bersatu?

"Aku percaya kalian masih mencintai satu sama lain," ucap Sehun sembari menatap kelima jemari mulusnya seakan-akan ia tak begitu terkesan dengan topik mereka kali ini.

"Dengar," Luhan kembali berbicara. "Kalian hanya perlu menyenggangkan waktu bersama-sama. Kapan terakhir kali kalian pergi berkencan? Kapan terakhir kali kau bersikap acuh satu sama lain? Kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol memasakkan makan malam untuk si Tampan Baekhyun?"

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris menjeluak ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Ia mencoba terlampau keras untuk menjadi seorang spesialis cinta. Bahkan pemilihan kata-katanya terdengar sangat menggelikan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Waktuku lebih banyak terbuang di kantor. Kupikir saat kembali ke rumah, Baekhyun akan menyambutku dengan senyuman, pelukan, makan malam, dan pijatan di sana-sini. Tetapi justru yang kudapati adalah ocehan panjang dari mulut pedasnya. Oh, beberapa jambakan dan cakaran, terkadang." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengedikkan bahu. Sementara lelaki yang kini tengah duduk di sisinya sedang berjuang keras untuk tak melayangkan sebuah hantaman di sisi kepalanya.

"Nah, ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman, oke?" sambung Luhan sembari menjentikkan jari.

"Kau menginginkan perhatian, dan Baekhyun pula menginginkan perhatian. Kalian hanya tak memiliki waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik hingga semua ini terjadi."

"Luhan, hentikan omong kosongmu. Langsung saja ke inti; kami harus bagaimana sekarang? Menurutmu berpisah adalah jalan yang terbaik? _Well_ , menurutku begitu."

Lelaki itu kembali mengempaskan diri di sisi Sehun sembari melingkarkan lengan di pundak kekasihnya. "Tidak, tidak," ia menggeleng. "Itu hanya akan membuat kalian berdua menderita."

Keduanya meringis, menyaksikan kemesraan Luhan dan Sehun ketika mereka harus dihadapkan pada sebuah vonis terberat. Vonis yang akan mengakhiri delapan tahun pertalian mereka. Baekhyun ingin melempar bantalan sofa tersebut tepat ke wajah Luhan, namun ia pula tak ingin mencari perkara. Setidaknya hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membenahi prahara.

"Lalu apa, Master Lu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar mendengar solusi Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta?" Luhan membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Oh, ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar." Gumam Baekhyun sembari memutar kedua bola mata.

"Karena dia selalu meminjamkan PR-nya padaku?" jawab Chanyeol, polos.

Sehun mendengkus, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa di balik bahu Luhan. Dan telapak tangan Baekhyun lantas mendarat di permukaan pahanya dengan bunyi menyakitkan. Panas dan perih merambati permukaan kulit, dan rintihan pun meluncur dari celah kedua bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan, Baek?"

"Kau menyukaiku karena aku selalu meminjamkan PR?"

" _Well_ , kenyataannya memang begitu. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku dari hukuman Han Sonsaengnim."

"Kalau begitu aku menyukaimu karena kau memiliki senyum abnormal."

"Senyumku abnormal? Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Nah!" Luhan kembali memekik, menarik atensi kedua lelaki tersebut. "Itu yang hilang dari kalian."

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya dilayangkan kepadanya, termasuk Sehun yang kini menatap sang Kekasih untuk mendengar penjabaran lebih luas.

"Hubungan kalian di mulai dari hal-hal kecil. Kalian menyukai satu sama lain karena perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan. Bagaimana mungkin senyum _'abnormal'_ Chanyeol bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun? Bagaimana mungkin tindakan Baekhyun dapat membuat Chanyeol terpesona? Kalian sudah tak lagi memberikan perhatian masing-masing. Semuanya diawali dari sebuah tindakan kecil. Kenapa tidak kalian lakukan seperti apa yang sering kalian lakukan dulu?" terangnya dengan kedua alis berjingkat tinggi.

"Maksudmu, mengenang ulang masa-masa awal pacaran kami?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Ya,"

Kini Baekhyun memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol yang nampak sangat tertarik dengan gagasan Luhan. "Yeol, kau dengar apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ayo kita coba, Baek!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Silakan mencoba!" seru Sehun seraya bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu depan untuk pasangan tersebut. "Aku harus melanjutkan istirahat jadi cepatlah angkat kaki dari sini." Ujarnya, tak mampu menahan kuap.

"Kau mengusir kami?"

.

.

.

Selama delapan tahun umur hubungan mereka, tak pernah sekali pun suasana menjadi sekikuk ini. Mereka tengah duduk bersisian. Bahu kiri Chanyeol menyinggung bahu kanan Baekhyun, sementara kesepuluh jemari masing-masing saling bertaut. Pandangannya terarah ke penjuru ruangan hanya agar manik keduanya tak beradu. Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan suara dan memecah kesunyian genting, namun tenggorokannya justru seakan tersumbat daging karet. Petuah yang dikatakan Luhan beberapa jam lalu berkumandang dalam benaknya. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang menampar telak kedua sisi wajahnya. Benar, mereka terlampau sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa sejatinya perasaan tersebut masih bersemayam. Bahwa perpisahan adalah sebuah keputusan bodoh dan hanya akan melukai kedua belah pihak. Terlebih, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menyia-nyiakan hubungan yang sudah mereka jalin selama delapan tahun? Ia telah mempertaruhkan banyak hal hingga tiba pada tahap ini.

Sekonyong-konyong Chanyeol berdeham dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun berjengit, wajahnya meringis. Ia melirik sekilas, lantas kembali membuang tatapan. Entah bagaimana dadanya terasa seakan nyaris meletus. Oh, ataukah itu mungkin jantungnya yang hendak menewaskannya?

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol gugup hingga tanpa sadar intonasi yang digunakan sedikit meninggi.

Demi Tuhan, gendang telinganya nyaris pecah. Coba kau bayangkan, mereka duduk tanpa kesenjangan dan mulut Chanyeol tepat berada di sisi telinga Baekhyun. Ia bisa saja menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Y-ya?" balas Baekhyun.

"Kita sekarang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun bergeming sesaat. Ia tak yakin apakah ia harus menyuarakan buah pikirannya. Apakah Chanyeol bersedia menerimanya?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita masih pacaran." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Itu… bagaimana dengan saran Luhan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau jawab dengan pertanyaan lagi?" Kening Chanyeol mengernyit kesal.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti tahu."

Kini ia memberanikan diri mempertemukan manik mereka. Terkadang Chanyeol memang menyebalkan. _Well_ , ia selalu menyebalkan.

"Kita mengulangi semuanya dari awal?" ujarnya kemudian sembari menaikkan kedua alis.

"Maksudmu seperti saat kita pertama kali pacaran?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kau mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu untukku? Melakukan beberapa kencan juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang sering kaulakukan untukku dulu?"

"Tapi aku sibuk."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Park Chanyeol, kau mau mencoba atau tidak?" tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu korbankan waktu sedikit saja bisa, 'kan?"

" _Hmm_..."

Ia tampak tak yakin. Mempertahankan posisi barunya di perusahaan adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup Chanyeol saat ini. Namun hubungan mereka sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Dan tentu Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia mencintai lelaki tersebut, ingat?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Tubuhnya limbung, tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangan. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia dapati, lelaki itu terjatuh di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kedua lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun. Aroma familier terendus indra penciumannya. Sontak ketenangan membasuh hati. Sepasang manik kokoa tersebut seakan-akan memiliki kekuatan magis. Baekhyun terambau semakin jauh, semakin dalam. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat mencintainya, melampaui kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengamankan hubungan mereka?

"Besok jam lima sore, tunggu aku di lokasi kencan pertama kita." Ujar Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun dari dunianya.

" _Hah_?" pandangannya kelompang dan kening Chanyeol mulai mengernyit.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa di mana tempat kencan pertama kita."

"Te-tentu saja aku ingat!" pekiknya cepat. "Tapi bukankah kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak ingin putus."

Sedikit demi sedikit, kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas. Semburat merah mendekorasi kedua sisi wajahnya dan dengap jantungnya kian mengganas. Sial, lelaki itu merasa begitu bodoh dalam lekapan lengan kekar Chanyeol. Sungguh, mereka sudah bersama selama delapan tahun, bagaimana mungkin ia benar-benar merasa bahwa mereka kembali ke masa remaja di mana semuanya masih terasa begitu polos dan manis?

"Jangan terlambat, oke?" ujarnya sembari meremas pinggang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hal ini sudah berkali-kali dinyatakan, bahwa Byun Baekhyun tampak begitu bodoh dan idiot. Ia tiba di tempat karaoke tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Di bulan Februari, tentu suhu dingin tengah melingkupi Seoul. Jangan ditanyakan lagi jika kini hidungnya tersumpal cairan menjijikan. Sial, ia akan terjangkit flu jika tak segera masuk ke dalam. Namun tentu lelaki itu tak dapat melakukannya. Ia harus menanti ketibaan Chanyeol agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi nantinya. Bagaimana jika kekasihnya tersebut mengira bahwa ia tak datang? Bagaimana jika ia tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menanti di dalam gedung?

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Setelah sekelumit asa mengintip dari celah hatinya, mana mungkin ia bersedia menempatkan hubungan mereka di posisi terburuk.

Pukul lima lewat lima menit, Chanyeol masih belum menampakkan batang hidung runcingnya. Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Ia berjalan ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari mengusap telapak tangan pucatnya. Belum lagi sepasang bibir yang kini mulai membiru. Demi Tuhan, tak pernah sekali pun ia merasa menggigil seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Di mana si Dungu Chanyeol itu? Kedua tungkainya nyaris menyerah ketika sebuah kendaraan biru yang tampak familier berhenti di sisi ruas jalan raya.

Mata sipitnya semakin dipicingkan. Chanyeol keluar, masih dengan kemeja abu-abu yang tak dikancing. Simpul dasi di lehernya mengendur dan rautnya nampak letih. Baekhyun mengangkat pergelangan tangan guna mengecek waktu. Oh, lima lewat lima belas.

Bibirnya menipis, berjuang membendung runtutan omelan yang siap meluncur. Satu tangannya ia letakan di sisi pinggang sembari memindahkan beban tubuh ke kaki kanan.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku di sini?" tanyanya rendah, namun penuh aksentuasi.

Chanyeol lantas menyatukan tangan di depan wajah, memasang tampang menyesal.

"Maaf, Baek, tiba-tiba saja Ayah mengumumkan rapat penting sesaat sebelum jam pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Baekhyun berdecak dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lagipula aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit." Gumam lelaki itu kemudian sembari merundukkan kepala.

Lantas semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Tentu Chanyeol hanya terlambat lima belas menit, tetapi ia sudah berada di sini sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. Baekhyun nyaris mati membeku jika saja ia harus menanti lima belas menit lagi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo masuk!" ketusnya, berusaha menutupi nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Sungguh, lelaki itu yakin bahwa ia tak akan mampu bangkit dari tempat tidur esok hari. Oh, kepalanya juga mulai berdenyut sinting.

Mereka berjalan ke meja resepsionis, memesan ruangan yang sedianya menjadi saksi bisu kencan pertama mereka setelah resmi berpacaran. Baekhyun membuntuti langkah lebar Chanyeol, tak sanggup mengangkat kepala lantaran takut lelaki itu akan menyadari wajah kucamnya.

"Ah, rasanya sangat nyaman." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengempaskan diri di atas sofa. Baekhyun pun duduk di sisi kanannya. "Semuanya masih sama seperti delapan tahun lalu, 'kan? _Well_ , kecuali alat-alat elektroniknya." Lanjutnya dengan bahu bergedik.

Chanyeol lantas meneleng ketika tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik," jawabnya singkat, masih setia merundukkan kepala.

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu. "Kau tampak aneh."

"Tidak usah hiraukan aku, cepat pilih lagumu!" seru Baekhyun sembari mendorong bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Galak sekali," rutuknya, mulai membuka daftar lagu. "Kau masih ingat lagu duet kita dulu? Hug milik TVXQ. Oh, saat itu suaraku sangat mengerikan. Aku takut jika kau langsung memutuskan hubungan setelah mendengarku menyanyi." Ocehnya kemudian.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawa. Ia menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan tatkala kenangan lampau berlarian dalam benak. "Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, 'kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena masih mempertahankan hubungan kita sampai sekarang."

Kendati ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat ringan, bahkan tak menatap ke dalam matanya, namun entah mengapa degupan jantungnya mengganas. Darah di setiap pembuluhnya terpompa kencang ke ubun-ubun kepala hingga wajahnya biram.

"Nah, ayo nyanyi bersama!" pekik Chanyeol, menarik paksa Baekhyun keluar dari renungan.

Ia meraih _mic_ dari atas meja, dan lantas suara keduanya pun membaur menyanyikan lagu Hug milik TVXQ. Namun ada yang aneh. Baekhyun lantas merasa begitu lelah. Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat sembari melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagu. Suara bariton tersebut nyaris membuat kepalanya meletus. Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa begitu tandus. Ia hampir terjungkal ketika seluruh tenaga di kedua tungkainya lesap mendadak. Pandangannya berputar hingga lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di atas sofa. Ia meletakan _mic_ , berharap Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa flunya akan menyebar dengan cepat. Apakah sejatinya ia sudah merasa tidak sehat sejak kemarin? Oh, sial! Kenapa harus sakit di hari kencan mereka? ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi Baekhyun.

Setelah musik berhenti, Chanyeol pun berseru girang kala angka 99 terpampang di layar televisi. Sungguh, Baekhyun yakin bahwa suaranya tidak lebih baik dari delapan tahun lalu. Barangkali ada yang rusak dengan alat elektronik tersebut.

"Lihat, Baek? Kita mendapatkan—"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah terduduk sembari memegang sisi kening. Rautnya tampak menahan nyeri dan kecemasan lantas merajai Chanyeol. Ia berlutut di hadapan lelaki tersebut, menarik tangannya guna memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Badanmu panas." Gumamnya sembari berdecak. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit? Kita bisa mengganti waktu kencannya."

"Aku baik-baik saja pagi tadi." jawabnya parau.

"Kau selalu tidak peka dengan dirimu sendiri, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melanjutkannya sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Tenang saja. Kau bernyanyilah sesukamu."

Chanyeol menatapnya seakan-akan ia memiliki dua kepala. "Jika aku bernyanyi sendiri maka ini bukan kencan namanya."

"Oh," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Chanyeol, mendapati kecemasan hebat di sana. Namun sesuatu seakan meletup-letup dahsyat di dalam hatinya. Kata _'kencan'_ berkumandang dalam benak Baekhyun. Dan perlahan-lahan perasaan bersalah menysup melalui celah hatinya. Seharusnya kencan mereka kali ini tak berakhir demikian. Kenapa juga tubuhnya harus terjangkit flu di waktu yang tidak tepat?

.

.

.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan mencarikan Panadol di lemari obat." Ujar Chanyeol ketika ia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

Lelaki itu hanya dapat menurut. Ia tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk membantah. Terlebih, Chanyeol terdengar sangat tegas dengan kalimatnya. Ia ingin agar Baekhyun beristirahat total hari ini. Tentu demikian lantaran Byun Baekhyun tidak termasuk dalam daftar orang yang mudah sakit. Ia memiliki imunitas baik, namun entah bagaimana hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa segelas susu serta sebutir Panadol di atas nampan. Raut Baekhyun meringis, membayangkan bahwa ia akan segera menelan butiran padat bercita rasa pahit. Itu sebabnya ia selalu menjaga kesehatan. Menelan obat adalah musuh terbesarnya. Ditambah ia harus menelannya dengan segelas susu, Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan lilitan di perut.

"Minum ini dan segeralah tidur." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku menelan kerikil itu?"

"Ini bukan kerikil, Baek," ia memutar kedua bola mata sembari berdecak.

"Oh, kurasa aku akan mati setelah obatnya masuk ke dalam jaringan tubuhku."

"Panadol takkan membuatmu mati. Jika kau tak bisa membedakan antara kerikil dan Panadol, kupikir kau harus kembalike TK."

"Itu sebabnya, Park Chanyeol. Kerikil dan Panadol sama-sama akan membuatku mati."

Chanyeol berdecak. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, sekarang minum obatmu."

"Terserahlah, yang pasti aku tidak akan meminumnya."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka obat!"

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak boleh sakit!"

Ia mengambil pil Panadol tersebut dari atas nampan dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, kuperingatkan—"

"Aku yang akan memperingatkanmu, Baek. Jika kau tidak meminum obat maka tak ada kencan kedua."

Lantas mulutnya terbungkam oleh ultimatum yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. Demi apa, Baekhyun ingin membayar kencan gagal mereka hari ini. Dan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki keretakan hubungan mereka. Terdengar lucu memang lantaran sebelumnya ialah yang memaksa untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Oh baiklah, Baekhyun masih terlalu mencintai Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya pergi. Kendati ia sedikit idiot dan kerap kali nyaris membuatnya tuli, tetapi Baekhyun tak dapat mendustai hati, bukan?

"Kau… akan mengajakku kencan lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati dengan kedua alis terangkat. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah kini kian membiram tatkala jantung memompa darah dengan brutal ke ubun-ubun kepala.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Maaf aku sudah menghancurkan acara kencan hari ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, kita masih punya banyak waktu. Nah, sekarang cepat minum obatmu dan tidur."

"Aku hanya akan meminumnya sekali. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan membawaku kencan, oke?"

"Setuju." Balasnya sembari mengedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun pun meraih Panadol dari himpitan kedua jemari Chanyeol, lantas melemparnya ke dalam mulut dengan alis menyatu. Ia segera meneguk seperdua susu hangat di dalam gelas. Oh tidak, tenggorokannya tercekat. Apakah ia akan memuntahkan isi perutnya? Apakah ia akan menyemburkan susu serta obat tersebut ke wajah Chanyeol?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol hendak mengulurkan tangan guna menyentuh wajah sang Kekasih ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menghantam wajahnya. Aroma menjijikan lantas menyengat indra penciuman. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan, berjaga-jaga jika gelombang kedua hendak menerjang. Sial, ia benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol!" dengkingnya kemudian. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik setelah memuntahkan susu serta obatnya. _Well_ , beberapa makanan yang ia santap beberapa jam lalu pun ikut serta. Si Malang Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawabnya tergagap, berusaha menahan bentakan. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sedang sakit, barangkali acara jambak-menjambak akan terulang kembali. "Aku bisa mandi."

"Tapi seprainya…"

"Tidurlah di kamar tamu, aku akan membereskan kekacauan di sini."

Lelaki itu tertegun ketika ia mendapati senyum tulus Chanyeol. Sesuatu seakan melingkupinya dengan kehangatan. Perasaan ini adalah perasaan yang beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ia rasakan. Semacam perasaan ketika tanpa sengaja kau menabrak calon pacar di koridor sekolah dan ia memberikan sebuah senyuman paling tulus dan paling manis yang pernah kaulihat di sepanjang umur hidupmu. Baekhyun nyaris saja menghuni kamar rumah sakit jiwa jika ia tak segera mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Yeol," panggilnya lembut.

Lelaki itu mendongak, mengalihkan tatapan dari pakaian yang terkena muntahan Baekhyun. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih." ucapnya, bersungguh-sungguh.

Apa kau tahu rasanya ketika jantungmu sekonyong-konyong berhenti berdetak? Tentu tidak secara harfiah, namun seperti itulah yang mampu dijabarkan Chanyeol saat ini. Dua kata yang dilafalkan oleh lidah Baekhyun berhasil menyulut api bahagia dalam dadanya, menyentuh titik paling sensitif di hatinya.

.

.

. 

"Kau tidak takut tertular olehku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia tengah menyandarkan kepala di atas permukaan dada bidang Chanyeol sembari menghitung irama degupan jantungnya.

Surai cokelatnya masih basah setelah ia membasuh diri. Aroma _aftershave_ terendus oleh hidungnya, dan menurut Baekhyun tak ada yang lebih nyaman dari ini. Lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari bahu sempitnya sementara kelima jemarinya menyugar surai legam tersebut. Kantuk tengah menerjang dengan brutal, namun Baekhyun enggan terlelap. Bagaimana mungkin ia rela melewatkan momentum ini?

"Aku bisa berbuat apa?" balas Chanyeol, mengedikkan bahu.

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memacarimu untuk menerimamu dalam kondisi apapun. Jika buntutnya aku harus terjangkit flu, setidaknya virusnya kudapatkan darimu."

Lelaki itu terkikik geli. Sejak kapan Chanyeol mulai belajar mengucapkan kalimat murahan seperti itu? Namun sejujurnya, Baekhyun merasakan ribuan bunga tengah bermekaran di dalam dadanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa pergi bekerja?"

" _Well_ , aku akan menelepon Ayah dan meminta seseorang untuk menggantikanku."

"Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur?"

"Bukankah itu baik? Maka kita hanya akan berbaring bersama selama seharian penuh,"

Kedua pipinya memerah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, tersipu.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata kau sama sekali tidak tertular tapi justru fluku menjadi semakin parah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh."

"Dan tidak pergi ke kantor?" kali ini ia mengangkat kepala guna mempertemukan manik mereka. Baekhyun ingin mengukuhkan bahwa apa yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol nantinya memang benar adanya.

"Tidak pergi ke kantor. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar sembuh sebelum aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

Baekhyun tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. Manik Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan perlukah ia menegaskan ini? Agaknya lelaki itu menemukan sesuatu yang sejak beberapa tahun belakangan menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam benakya; Park Chanyeol masih mencintainya. Ia menemukan pancaran familier dalam mata Chanyeol. Pancaran yang sama seperti saat ia mengakui perasaannya dulu.

"Park Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun kemudian.

" _Hm_?" gumam lelaki itu tanpa melucutkan pandangan dari manik kokoa sang Kekasih.

"Kupikir sekarang aku mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan."

Chanyeol bergeming selama beberapa saat. Ia memutar ulang apa yang dikatakan Luhan kemarin. Dan perlahan-lahan, kepingan puzzle tersebut menyatu, membentuk kesempurnaan. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini telah lama hilang dari hubungan mereka. Tak ada kehangatan, tak ada kepedulian, pun percakapan-percakapan ringan di antara mereka. Namun ketika semua itu kembali, maka Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol kini paham apa yang mereka butuhkan. Hal apa yang mampu melengkapi dan mematri keretakan dalam hubungan mereka.

Senyum lapang tersungging pada paras rupawan Chanyeol. "Tidak heran mengapa hubungan mereka masih awet sampai sekarang."

"Mau mengalahkan kedua orang itu?"

"Siapa takut." Balasnya enteng.

Keduanya lantas tergelak. Jika saja sesuatu seperti ini tidak pernah hilang, Baekhyun yakin bahwa mereka tak harus melalui berbagai pertikaian. Terlebih, mempermalukan diri di hadapan Luhan serta Sehun guna membenahi hubungan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap heran pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai bahan makanan yang ada di dapur. Dan jangan lupakan apron bermotif Stroberi yang terpasang di tubuhnya, menambah kesan manis pada pemuda Park tersebut.

"Hai, Baek, Kau sudah bagun?" ujar lelaki itu.

"Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Memasak tentu saja, dan aku juga sedang menyiapkan sarapan kita."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ya, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan, memasak jam 6 pagi? Lagipula aku ingin mengabulkan permintaanmu, bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau memintaku memasak untukmu."

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah mulus Baekhyun. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya tepat di hari kencan kedua mereka. _Well_ , jika kencan sebelumnya masuk hitungan.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, pemuda Byun itu segera menduduki kursi meja makan. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol pun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dan kini tersaji beberapa macam makanan yang menggugah selera di meja makan.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja, ini sempurna."

Mereka pun memulai sarapan. Sesekali Chanyeol akan melontarkan lelucon yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sepertinya etika dilarang membuat keributan saat makan tidak berlaku untuk kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ingat, 'kan, kalau kencan hari ini kita juga akan bertukar hadiah?" tutur baekhyun sembari memasukkan sepotong telur mata sapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu?"

"Tentu saja, dan kau tak lupa akan hadiahmu, 'kan, Yeol?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh sebelum kencan hari ini."

"Bagus, kuharap kali ini aku tidak mengacaukan kencan kita."

"Kau tenang saja, tanpa kencan pun kita masih bisa bertukar kado, yah walau kencan juga mewakili andil besar."

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, kedua lelaki tersebut tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, apa itu, Yeol?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara ketika matanya menangkap susunan rantang di sudut meja.

"Itu bekal makan siang kita, Baek. Aku sengaja menyiapkannya agar kencan kita lebih romantis. Bukankah sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya sejak dua tahun lalu."

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, Yeol. Sehingga kau melupakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seperti kau tidak melakukannya saja."

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengantarkan menu makan siangmu ke kantor."

"Hanya empat kali dalam setahun, Baek, jika kau lupa."

"Kau menghitungnya?" diameter bola mata Baekhyun membesar dari ukuran biasanya.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" sahut Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal akan jawaban kekasihnya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun merasa tersanjung. Tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menghitung berapa banyak dirinya mengantar makanan, bukankah itu secara tak langsung Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun mengantar makan siang untuknya? Terkesan seperti seorang istri yang sangat memperhatikan suaminya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Baekhyun. Bukankah sudah kukatakan terkadang Chanyeol bisa berubah idiot. Jadi tatapan apapun yang diterimanya, Chanyeol tidak akan perduli.

.

.

.

Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya sesaat setelah matanya menangkap apa yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan ditaman hiburan. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol menyesal menyuruh Baekhyun menentukan lokasi kencan kedua mereka. Katakanlah Baekhyun gila, tapi kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar gila.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa kalau tempat ini adalah lokasi kencan kedua kita, 'kan, Yeol?"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Hanya saja apa kau yakin kita akan berkencan di tempat seramai ini? Bukannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang romantis yang ada kita malah mendapatkan kebisingan."

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan berkencan disini, melainkan taman dibelakangnya."

"Sejak kapan ada taman di belakang taman bermain?"

"Apakah kesibukanmu membuatmu melupakan perkembangan negara sendiri?"

"Sayangnya itu benar, Baek."

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku!" Tangan Baekhyunpun segera menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Perlu berjalan selama sepuluh menit untuk tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan kembali Chanyeol bersikap seperti seorang idiot saat matanya memperhatikan desain taman tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada salah satu taman yang pernah mereka kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu,

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang udik, Yeol! Air liurmu hampir menetes."

"Aku tidak menyangka Seoul memiliki tempat seperti ini." Alih-alih meladeni ucapan sarkatis Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus mengoceh. "Baek, ini mengingatkanku pada—" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut lantaran Baekhyun lebih dulu memotongnya,

"Aku tahu, tidak usah kaujelaskan seperti itu. Dan karena alasan itulah aku memilih tempat ini. Hitung-hitung sekalian bernostalgia." Tutur si Mungil dengan wajah bersemu merah, di mana hal itu justru terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol dan ingin segera menerjang kekasih mungilnya, jika ia tak memiliki urat malu tentunya.

Terlalu asyik menikmati keindahan taman tersebut, membuat keduanya tak sadar jika sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Keduanya menyadari ketika suara perut salah satunya berbunyi dan membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau membawa bekal apa?" ujar si Mungil, antusias

"Hanya beberapa makanan kesukaanmu dan kesukaanku."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak bekalnya. Berbagai macam makanan tersaji di dalamnya bahkan beberapa di antaranya dibentuk menyerupai wajah mereka dengan beragam lauk-pauk. Entah kapan Chanyeol menyiapkannya, yang jelas itu membuat Baekhyun terharu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena aku menyiapkannya jam 4 pagi. Kau tentu tahu apa yang dilakukan pada jam itu." Penuturan Chanyeol cukup menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, alasan yang membuat Chanyeol bangun sepagi itu. Kurva tipis pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Bagaimana pun rasanya, aku pasti menyukai masakanmu."

Cengiran lebar pun terpampang di wajah tampannya. Cengiran yang disukai Baekhyun, cengiran yang membuatnya berdebar, serta cengiran yang mampu membuat dunainya jungkir balik.

"Oh ya, Baek, bagaimana kalau kita bermain Treasure Hunting?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat, "maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama menyiapkan hadiah untuk diberikan satu sama lain? Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya." Mata Chanyeol memicing.

"Tentu saja sudah kubawa." Pekik Baekhyun sembari menepuk tas punggung hitamnya.

Helaan napas lega meluncur dari celah bibir Chanyeol. "Baiklah, jadi kita akan menyembunyikan hadiah masing-masing di sekitar taman dan mencarinya bersama-sama, oke?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk."

"Siapapun yang lebih dulu menemukan hadiahnya, kembali ke sini dan tunggu hingga aku atau kau menemukannya juga, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, menjauhlah dariku dan carilah tempat yang aman." Ia mengerling sembari menyeringai, tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tersipu. "Satu, dia, Tiga!"

Dan keduanya pun berlari berlawanan arah, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan hadiah mereka. Setelah saling bertukar pesan bahwa mereka telah selesai menyembunyikan pemberian masing-masing. Keduanya pun bertukar posis guna melacak lokasi persembunyian.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Baekhyun mencari, dan hampir semua tempat sudah ia jelajahi, namun hadiah dari Chanyeol tak kunjung ditemukan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung tengah menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

"Di mana si Bodoh itu menyembunyikan hadiahnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjaiku? Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya setelah ini."

Baru saja lelaki itu ingin menyerah, ponsel yang ada disaku celananya pun bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

" _Aku sudah menemukan kadomu dan aku menyukainya. Miniatur pernikahan kita,_ huh _? Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini?"_ gumamnya pada kalimat terkahir. _"Apa kau sudah menemukan pemberianku?"_

"Belum, kau sembunyikan di mana, Idiot? Di luar angkasa? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya mengerjaiku?" Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun menahan mati-matian segala sumpah serapah yang hendak ia lontarkan kepada lelaki di seberan sana.

" _Hei, aku tidak mengerjaimu, pendek! Coba kau cari lebih teliti, aku yakin orang secerdas dirimu mampu menemukannya. Tapi jika kau kesulitan baiklah akan kuberi sedikit petunjuk. Kecil berwarna merah."_

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat." Apa maksud—"

" _Berusahalah, Baekhyun. Aku menunggu di tempat semula."_

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus oleh Chanyeol

"Dasar aneh."

Saat ingin melanjutkan pencarian, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang."

Dengan perlahan ia pun memungut benda tersebut, sontak matanya membola ketika menyadari wujud dari benda itu. Sekonyong-konyong perkataan Chanyeol berkumandang di kepalanya.

 _Kecil berwarna merah._

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris berteriak ketika menyadari kado yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Seketika ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Dengan perasaan yang bergejolak, ia pun membuka kotak tersebut, dan Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan dirinya tatkala matanya menangkap suatu benda mungil di dalam sana. Sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka—CB—serta secarik kertas yang tersemat, bertuliskan; _'Will you marry me?'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar bak orang dungu menatap kado pemberian Baekhyun. Tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan memberikan miniatur pernikahan mereka. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkannya, yang jelas ini akan menjadi koleksi favorit Chanyeol.

Tak berselang lama Baekhyun datang menghampirinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sempat terbesit di benak, apakah Baekhyun tak menemukan kado darinya? Karena jika itu benar, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membakar Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Namun, segala asumsinya lenyap saat obsidiannya menangkap wajah malu-malu sang kekasih.

"Hai!" sapa si mungil kikuk sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Baek. Terima kasih atas hadiahmu, aku sangat menyukainya. Maksudku, sangat, sangat, sangat menyukainya."

"Sama-sama. Kuharap itu bisa mengganti miniatur yang kupecahkan tempo hari. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengganti dengan yang sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bahkan di luar ekspektasiku."

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tinggi kembali membuka suara.

" _umm,_ jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa gelagapan. Semburat merah kembali mendekorasi wajah rupawannya, bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku, sekarang?" ia pura-pura mendelik guna menudungi malu.

"Ya?"

"Apakah begini caramu melamar seseorang? Bukankah lazimnya mereka akan berlutut dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis pasangannya?"

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah, mengira bahwa idenya kali ini benar-benar gagal total. Ia memang bukan seorang romantis. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah menonton drama maupun film dengan tema romansa. Mana mungkin ia tahu seperti apa etika melamar yang benar menurut kebanyakan orang.

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap, aku bisa menunggu." Ujarnya kemudian, mengasumsikan bahwa Baekhyun telah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Mata lelaki tersebut membeliak. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku hanya…hanya…"

"Ya?" secercah asa mulai mengintip ketika ia mendengar kepanikan dalam intonasi Baekhyun.

"Yak, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Apa kau tidak tahu sedang terjadi badai dahsyat di dalam dadaku sekarang?" cicit baekhyun sembari memilin ujung kausnya.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya bersuara, "aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu melamarku. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku cukup terkesan kau memiliki sebuah gagasan unik untuk meminangku. Sungguh, kau bahkan selalu menolak ketika kuajak menonton film romantis. Tapi terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan lamaran paling berkesan untukku. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar segala penuturan Baekhyun. Ia masih belum memahami poin dari rentetan kalimat tersebut. "Jadi kesimpulan akhirnya?"

Lelaki itu merunduk, menatap kotak merah yang kini masih berada dalam kepalan tangannya. " _I Will_ ," jawabnya lirih.

Senyum lapang terpatri pada wajah rupawannya. Ia tak mampu membendung kegirangan. "Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Godanya sembari menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

" _I Will_ , Park Chanyeol! Apa kau tuli?!" bentak Baekhyun dengan rona wajah biram.

Ia pun segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, menyalurkan segala hasrat yang dirasakan, dan Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya erat. Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan keduanya, bahkan tanpa sungkan Chanyeol beberapa kali mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Kupikir hadiah yang kita persiapkan memang sudah diatur." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kau memberikanku miniatur pernikahan kita dan aku memberikan cincin untukmu seperti pertanda bahwa aku akan melamarmu dan kau menerima lamaranku. Oh, bukankah itu terdengar romantis."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah gombal seperti ini, Yoda?"

"Sejak aku berguru pada Master Oh dan Master Lu."

"Berhenti memanggil mereka Master, kedua orang itu sangat menggelikan." Ia mengedikkan bahu, mengenang ulang ketika Luhan dan Sehun berlakon layaknya seorang spesialis cinta.

"Tapi Mereka berhasil membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan kita. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan dan Sehun, kurasa kali ini kita berhasil mengalahkan mereka."

"Kau benar, sepertinya setelah ini merekalah yang akan memanggil kita master."

Delapan tahun menjalin hubungan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, banyak perjuangan yang harus dilalui demi mempertahankannya. Jika salah melangkah maka semuanya akan terbuang sia-sia. Namun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhasil mempertahankannya. Dan mereka berharap, semua yang telah mereka miliki mampu bertahan selamanya bak sebuah angka delapan yang tak memiliki ujung pangkal.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Note : special update jamaah bareng MykaReien, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, FlameShinee, Railash61, Amie leen, Sayaka Dini, dan Pupuputri, dalam rangka ulang tahun salah satu author tercintah kita yang selalu berdelusi sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun *Lirik FlameShinee*

Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Yu, semoga banyak rezeki,sehat selalu, berbahagia, dilancarkan segala urusan perkuliahan. pokoknya semua yang baik-baik lah. oh satu lagi seperti kata sesepuh kita 'stop dreamning,Yu. wkwkwkw'.

Yang minta traktiran silakan teror yang bersangkutan. oh iya satu lagi Yu jangan lupa pajak ulang tahun untuk kami yang update hari ini. hahahahaha.

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt C. 3: Love the way you lie**

 **Eminem feat Rihanna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Road to Nowhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast; Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category; Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre; Family, Marriage Life, Dark Romance, Crime**

 **Length; Oneshot**

 **Rate; T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary

Byun Baekhyun; si Laki-Laki Bayaran. Park Chanyeol; seorang anggota komplotan geladak. Berbagai hal tengah menghantam rumah tangga mereka. Pekerjaan, kecemasan, dan sekelumit kecemburuan. Akankah ada jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka?

-o0o-

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

Tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang abadi. Makhluk hidup bersifat mortal, benda mati pun pasti akan lapuk termakan oleh waktu. Namun tak pernah sekali pun terbersit dalam benak lelaki tersebut bahwa cinta mereka pula bersifat fana.

Untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Ia adalah sumber hidupnya. Mataharinya. Napasnya. Denyut jantungnya. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikan presensi laki-laki itu baginya. Ia pula tak yakin bahwa ia sanggup meneruskan hidup jika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian kelam dan membawa seluruh hangat yang selama ini menjadi selimut hati. Atau barangkali Baekhyun akan kehilangan akal hingga seumur hidupnya hanya dihabiskan di pusat rehabilitasi kejiwaan.

Sebegitu dalamnyakah ia mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol? Sebegitu nekatnyakah ia melakukan segala cara untuk tetap mempertahankan eksistensi sang Suami di sisinya?

Benar, mereka telah meresmikan hubungan secara hukum sejak empat tahun silam. Di mana semuanya tak nampak lebih baik dari hari sekarang. Keduanya berjumpa dengan cara yang tidak normal. Tidak jika mata pencaharian pokok mereka sama sekali bukanlah hal yang lumrah.

Tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu—awal mula perjumpaan mereka—Baekhyun dipertemukan oleh seorang pemuda tampan dan bertungkai jenjang. Ia memiliki sepasang netra bulat yang nampak bercahaya. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap tidak lebih dari seorang mahasiswa universitas ternama.

Baekhyun lantas merasa ciut. Ia tak bernyali memperkenalkan diri dan membuka topik percakapan. Namun takdir berkata lain ketika Chanyeol-lah yang merapatkan jarak dengan sebuah senyum miring. Bukan sesuatu yang mencibir, melainkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Seakan-akan ia tengah berlari di lintasan maraton selama berhari-hari hingga tenggorokannya tandus.

Kala itu Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya sembari memperkenalkan diri. Impresi kuat tergurat dalam hati. Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu sekali lagi, dan tanpa sadar hubungan keduanya pun telah berada dalam zona pertemanan.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun mulai mengetahui pekerjaan seperti apa yang digeluti Chanyeol. Ia adalah salah satu anggota dari sebuah komplotan geladak yang kala itu menguasai pasar Asia Timur untuk penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang. Sang Kepala Komplotan sangat menyukai Chanyeol hingga ia dipercaya untuk menjadi kaki tangannya. Sebagian besar tugas yang ia jalani selalu menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Ia bisa saja tertangkap dan mendekam di balik jeruji besi untuk seumur hidup. Atau bisa juga lelaki tersebut terlibat dalam baku tembak antar gang. Namun tentu Baekhyun tak mampu menyuarakan kecemasannya. Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang teman bagi Park Chanyeol, dan tidak lebih. Lagipula, ia tak ingin menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun takut jika perasaan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Chanyeol memintanya untuk menerima ajakan kencan yang ia tawarkan. Tentu Baekhyun kepalang girang untuk menolak. Namun berikutnya ia menyadari, bahwa ia masih memiliki satu rahasia yang harus diketahui Chanyeol sebelum mereka benar-benar resmi berkencan. Lelaki itu masih ingat betul apa yang dikatakan suaminya ketika ia mengakui pekerjaannya saat itu.

 **.**

" _Aku seorang lak-laki bayaran." Ujarnya lirih, tak melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang manik cokelat Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, menanti respon lelaki di hadapannya._

 _Namun hanya keheningan yang menyambut. Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana dengan raut tak terselami. Ia tak dapat mengartikan senyum tipis yang kini dipasang Chanyeol. Tidak pula ketika sebuah anggukan samar menambah kebingungan Baekhyun._

" _Aku menjual tubuhku demi uang, Park Chanyeol." Ulangnya, kini dengan nada lebih tegas._

" _Aku tahu." Jawabnya kemudian, seakan-akan ia tak acuh pada fakta yang baru saja dipaparkan Baekhyun._

" _A-apa? Ba-bagaimana—"_

" _Koneksiku sangat luas, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tahu di mana kau tinggal, berapa umurmu, dari mana asalmu, dan apa pekerjaanmu."_

 _Lelaki itu semakin terperangah. Ia tak dapat mengatupkan mulut saat senyuman lebar tersungging pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju dan meletakan satu tangan di atas bahu kanan Baekhyun._

" _Tapi aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana ini?"_

 _Wajah mereka kini hanya bersenggang sekian senti. Baekhyun menelan saliva dengan susah payah tatkala napas beraroma tembakau milik Chanyeol membentur ujung hidungnya._

" _Ta-tapi aku tidak pantas—"_

" _Ayolah, Baekhyun, aku pun bukan orang benar." Ujarnya sembari memutar kedua bola mata. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tampak begitu menawan meski ia tengah memasang tampang jengah._

 _Sesaat setelah kalimat persetujuan terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, detik itu pula ia mendapatkan cumbuan ringan dari Chanyeol. Perpaduan antara aroma tembakau dan pahit Espresso lantas menyentuh indra pencecap Baekhyun. Ia menyukainya. Ia suka bagaimana Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia suka bagaimana kepalanya bergerak ke samping kiri dan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk membalas kecupan. Ia suka bagaimana Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya dengan ketegasan. Ia suka bagaimana cumbuan mereka diselingi oleh senyuman girang._

 **.**

Hubungan mereka sejak tujuh tahun lampau tak berjalan sesuai harapan. Pertengkaran terjadi di sana-sini. Namun keduanya tak sanggup berpisah untuk mengakhiri segala penderitaan. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam, namun menyadari bahwa sama sekali tak ada harapan dalam hubungan percintaan kalian. Kau tak sanggup melepaskannya, seakan-akan kau hendak mati jika mengetahui bahwa kau tak dapat memilikinya lagi.

Hal itulah yang kini terjadi dalam hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kepribadian mereka bersinggungan satu sama lain. Sejak kecil hidup Baekhyun tak pernah mudah sehingga karakternya terbentuk menjadi seperti itu; keras kepala, mandiri, dan memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Demikian pula dengan Chanyeol yang sejak remaja sudah menjadi anggota komplotan geladak. Perangainya keras dan ia tak takut pada apapun. Sejak menikah, lelaki itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Dan dengan berbagai argumentasi serta beberapa perabot rumah yang hancur akibat pertikaian mereka, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Ia berhenti untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dan sejak empat tahun terakhir, Baekhyun hanya menerima uang dari sang Suami tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia merasa kecil. Ia merasa tak berguna. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang berpendidikan. Keluarganya terlampau kekurangan hingga ia harus berhenti menuntut ilmu sejak lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Tak ada orang yang ingin memperkerjakannya hingga lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk menjual diri. Setidaknya ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup dan bukan mengharapkan sesuatu dari orang lain.

Ia mendesah keras tatkala jam tua di sudut ruangan berdenting dua kali, menandakan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Chanyeol masih belum pulang. Kendati ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh, namun mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu akan melakukan suatu misi besar-besaran dalam penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang ke pasar Amerika membuat Baekhyun cemas bukan main. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan melakukannya. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah dan bahkan Baekhyun dapat kehilangan Chanyeol jika misi ini gagal.

Lelaki itu tersentak dari lamunan tatkala ia mendengar derum kendaraan di depan rumah. Lantas tungkainya melangkah lebar menuju jendela dan mengintip dari balik tirai merah kesukaannya.

Chanyeol keluar dari BMW X4 berwarna hitam yang nampak familier. _Well_ , sejak sebulan belakangan lelaki itu akan mengantar Chanyeol pulang setelah mereka membicarakan mengenai rencana penyelundupan. Banyak hal yang perlu diobservasi serta ditangani dengan matang sebelum misi dimulai. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama lelaki pemilik mobil mewah tersebut ketimbang dirinya. Ia adalah parner yang akan melakukan misinya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lantas kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia berdiri di sana sembari melipat tangan di depan dada, menanti kedatangan Chanyeol. Dan ketika daun pintu berayun terbuka, sontak ia disambut oleh wajah letih sang Suami.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil lalu. ia melempar tas ransel ke atas sofa dan menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggumu."

Senyum samar tersungging pada wajah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika menemukanmu sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidur."

"Agar tidak mendengar omelanku?" tanyanya dengan satu alis berjingkat.

Chanyeol menyasap wajah, tampak kesal. "Oh, tidak lagi, Baek."

"Aku tidak suka kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kai."

"Dengar, Kai hanya parner kerjaku, oke? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Kai menyukaimu?"

"Ini tidak masuk akal!" intonasi suaranya meninggi. "Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Aku tahu, Yeol. Aku bisa melihatnya!"

"Hei, itu tak cukup mendasar untuk mengasumsikan bahwa Kai menyukaiku. Hubungan kami tak lebih dari parner kerja." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Kini intonasinya sudah jauh lebih tenang dan ia meletakkan kedua tangan di atas bahu sang Suami.

"Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa perasaan lain akan tumbuh." Ujarnya datar, dengan raut terluka. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempertimbangkan perasaannya justru hanya menambah luka di hati Baekhyun.

" _Damn it_ , Baek!" bentak Chanyeol sembari meragut surai cokelatnya. Ia tampak frustasi. Segala hal yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini benar-benar menguras habis seluruh kesabaran. Menjalani misi yang dipercayakan Suho—bos tertinggi dari komplotan mereka—sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah. Lalu kini harus ditambah lagi dengan pertentangan Baekhyun. Tak bisakah mereka tak bertikai untuk kali ini saja?

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaanku. Aku tahu misi ini sangat penting bagimu. Tapi apa aku sama sekali tidak penting? Demi Tuhan, kita sudah menikah selama empat tahun tapi tak pernah sekali pun kau mendahuluiku dari pekerjaan." Ujar Baekhyun, tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran pada suara.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala sembari mengembuskan napas berat. Wajahnya memerah dengan kedua mata berair—menandakan bahwa ia tengah berjuang membendung amarah.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Lirihnya kemudian, kembali mempertemukan manik mereka.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan. Buktikan padaku."

"Dan kau ingin aku melepaskan misi ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menjauh dari Kai—"

"Kau sinting, Byun Baekhyun." Tukasnya. "Kau sinting!" ia mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Tangan gemetar Chanyeol merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sekotak batang nikotin. Ia menyelipkannya di antara himpitan kedua bibir dan membakar ujung rokok.

Asap tersebut kini tengah memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia mendiamkannya selama sekian detik di dalam sana, lalu meniupkan kepulannya ke depan wajah Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang kening yang berdenyut sementara pandangannya hanya terarah pada sosok lelaki mungil di hadapannya.

"Kaupikir aku bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja? Kau tahu ini bukan hanya sekadar pekerjaan. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Kami sudah berjanji untuk tak mengkhianati satu sama lain. Dan mengundurkan diri dari misi yang dipercayakan adalah sebuah pengkhianatan." Ujarnya cepat.

"Persetan!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan. "Aku hanya mencemaskanmu, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak kembali nanti? Aku bukan hanya mencemaskan kedekatanmu dengan Kai, tapi bagaimana jika mereka menangkapmu?"

Lantas Chanyeol terbungkam. Batang nikotin itu hanya terhimpit di kedua jemari, sementara ia tak berniat untuk menghirup asap beracunnya. Raut wajahnya kini mulai mengendur setelah ia menyadari bahwa hal ini pula tak mudah bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia tak pernah merasakan ketenangan sejak mereka bersama. Namun lelaki itu pun terlampau mencintai pekerjaan serta teman-temannya di sana. Ia takkan mampu jika harus dihadapkan pada pilihan; Baekhyun atau teman-temannya.

Batang nikotin tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai yang lantas diinjak oleh sepatu kulitnya. Chanyeol mengambil langkah merapat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku akan kembali." tuturnya lirih.

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Aku kalah, bukan?"

"Maaf. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin."

Satu bulir air mata menganak sungai di permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Ia menarik napas tajam dan membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Katakan sebuah alasan mengapa aku masih tetap bertahan menjadi suamimu."

"Karena kau mencintaiku. Sama dalamnya seperti perasaanku."

Dan detik itu pula, isakan pertama meluncur dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Ia memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangan, menyalurkan seluruh kekesalan kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menjadi seperti ini?"

"Maaf, maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol selama ia menanti hingga kesedihan Baekhyun mereda. Mereka terpaku pada posisi tersebut sekian menit lamanya, hingga kemudian lelaki yang lebih pendek memutuskan untuk menarik diri. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata sang Suami. Berusaha menyelami pikirannya, namun sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban. Sejak dulu Chanyeol adalah sebuah misteri tak terpecahkan. Kendati tujuh tahun terlampaui, Baekhyun pun masih tak dapat menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Aku akan pergi. Hingga misi tuntas, aku akan pergi. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tak bertemu."

"Kau akan menceraikanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" pekiknya dengan kedua mata membeliak. "Aku hanya berpikir jika ini adalah jalan terbaik. Dan jangan kuatir, aku takkan menyukai Kai. Aku takkan tertangkap. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Pegang kata-kataku dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun."

Lelaki itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, jangan lakukan ini."

"Baek," ia menangkup sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Baek, dengar. Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku dapat menyelesaikan semuanya jika kita tetap seperti ini. Aku janji setelah seluruhnya tuntas aku akan memperbaiki hubungan kita. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku menjalani misi ini dengan tenang."

Sontak ia menepis tangkupan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. Amarah kini kembali memuncak, siap memecahkan tengkorak kepala. Apakah ia masih belum mengerti juga?

"Aku tidak butuh apapun, Park Chanyeol. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, tetap berada di sisiku. Batalkan misi itu dan menjauh dari Kai."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah. Sekali lagi, emosinya terpancing. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, seakan-akan lelaki itu tengah mendeklarasikan kekalahan.

"Aku pergi." Tukasnya rendah.

"Pergi saja! Pergi dan jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku!"

Baekhyun tak benar-benar mengamini ucapannya. Itu hanya sebuah ultimatum kosong, dan Chanyeol pula paham. Ia tahu bahwa setiap kalimat ancaman yang keluar dari mulutnya takkan benar-benar terjadi. Karena Chanyeol pasti akan kembali kepadanya. Karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak memiliki opsi lain selain memaafkan dan menerimanya kembali. Karena mereka terlalu mencintai.

Malam itu, Chanyeol keluar dari rumah dengan bantingan pintu yang menggema di penjuru ruangan. Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat berharap bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada suaminya.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah sedikit pun berharap berada dalam situasi seperti ini, dihadapkan pada dua pilihan tersulit sepanjang hidupnya. Dan jika Chanyeol dipaksa harus memilih satu diantaranya, maka ia bersumpah hal itu akan menjadi daftar terakhir yang dilakukannya. Namun seperti kata pepatah; hidup itu pilihan. Maka Park Chanyeol harus tetap memilih walaupun harus menyakiti salah satunya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kai, sahabat rangkap parner kerja Chanyeol dalam misi kali ini. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengernyitkan alis melihat raut wajah lelaki di sebelahnya. Pasalnya Chanyeol sama sekali tak merespon perkataannya.

"Tidak ada."

"Hei, Bung, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari perubahan wajahmu. Katakan, apa masalahmu."

"Ini soal Baekhyun."

"Suamimu? Ada apa lagi?"

Helaan napas pun keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol, merasa lelah dengan semuanya. "Baekhyun memintaku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Entahlah, aku merasa kekhawatirannya itu tidak mendasar. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian yang sudah seperti keluarga bagiku?"

Tak ada respon berarti dari Kai, yang dilakukannya hanya mengisap batang nikotin yang terselip di kedua belah bibirnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Dan itu justru membuat Chanyeol bertambah pusing. Ayolah, tidak bisakah sahabatnya itu merespon semua perkataannya? Ingin rasanya Chanyeol melubangi kepala Kai saat ini juga.

"Hanya itu?" cetusnya

"Hanya itu? Kau bilang _'hanya itu?'_ seletah sekian menit tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata? Kau sinting atau bodoh, Kai? Kau tidak terkejut sama sekali?"

"Di bagian mananya yang harus membuatku terkejut? Baekhyun yang memintamu untuk berhenti dari dunia ini? Atau tatapan matamu yang mengatakan kalau kau ingin melubangi kepalaku?" ujarnya sarkartis seakan bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda satunya. Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Apakah diam-diam Kai mempunyai indra keenam? "Kita sudah lama bersahabat dan menjadi rekan kerja, jadi aku hapal luar dalam dirimu termasuk arti tatapnmu itu." Kembali Kai seakan menjawab pemikiran Chanyeol dengan intonasi datar. "Kupikir itu wajar. Seorang suami, kekasih, atau apapun itu namanya meminta pasangannya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mendasar dari kekhawatirannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kau celaka, bodoh."

"Aku tahu, hitam. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan semuanya. Kalian sangat berarti untukku."

"Lantas, apa kau rela meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus kehilangannya."

"Dengar, Yeol. Aku tidak memaksamu berhenti dari pekerjaan gelap ini, dan aku pun tidak memintamu untuk tetap berada di dalamnya. Itu semua tergantung padamu. Aku, atau bahkan, seluruh komplotan pun tahu, Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya, dia hanya mencemaskanmu. Pasangan mana yang rela melihat pasangan satunya bekerja mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin, apakah kita masih selamat setelah misi ini, lolos dari kejaran orang-orang yang berkedok polisi, atau justru pulang hanya tinggal jasad. Itu semua bisa terjadi."

"Ini membuatku gila."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada orang yang mengharapkan kepulanganmu. Tidak seperti aku dan lainnya. Tapi terlepas dari itu, ada apa dengan kopormu? Jangan bilang kau berencana tinggal di tempatku!"

"Aku sudah menentukan keputusanku, asal kau tahu."

"Kau laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah kukenal dimuka bumi ini, brengsek!"

" _It's me_."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Kau tidak meninggalkannya, bukan? Karena jika itu benar aku bersumpah akan menguburmu hidup-hidup."

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilangannya."

"Lantas?"

"Tentu saja aku mempertahankannya, hanya saja saat ini aku perlu menjauh darinya demi misi kita kali ini. Agar aku lebih bisa berkonsentrasi. Kau tahu bagaimana buruknya ia saat sedang marah."

"Dan kau memilih rumahku sebagai tempat pelarianmu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan kai.

"Kau benar-benar sinting." Cecarnya

"Tapi aku akan kembali padanya, Kai, hanya pada Baekhyun. Karena dialah tempatku pulang."

"Semoga kau menepati janjimu itu, Park." Ujarnya sembari meneguk minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandang Kai dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Pemuda itu sadar betul bahwa misi kali ini lebih berbahaya.

 _Aku pasti kembali._

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, hanya kekosongan yang ditemui Baekhyun di sisi ranjangnya. Tidak ada dekapan hangat sang suami, tak ada wajah terlelap Chanyeol dan tak ada bibir yang memberikan ciuman padanya. Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dan Baekhyun merasa hampa. Kendati ini bukan kali pertama ia melakukannya, namun kenyataan tersebut justru tak pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

Kini tungkai tersebut melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pemuda mungil tersebut dapat meilhat kondisi fisiknya saat ini. Tampak kacau dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata, belum lagi mata sipitnya yang sembap. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk menangis, menangisi si Bodoh Chanyeol. Setelah dirasa cukup membenahi kekacauan, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Di ruangan itu, kembali kekosongan menyerangnya, bahkan kian terasa. Biasanya ada Chanyeol yang akan selalu membantunya memasak, menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan, tapi kali ini semua hanya kenangan. Entah sampai kapan semua ini harus ia lalui. Byun Baekhyun sangat merindukan Park Chanyeol.

Kunyahan tak bersemangat menjadi teman sarapan Baekhyun, pikirannya mengawang jauh. Kekehan kecut pun meluncur di sepasang bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, kupikir itu hanya mimpi buruk." Gumamnya sembari mengingat pertengkaran mereka di malam sebelumnya. Setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun dan secepat kilat ia pun menghapusnya.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, lelaki itu pun menyingkirkan makanan yang baru beberapa sendok ia telan. Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol-nya.

' _Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Pegang kata-kataku dengan baik, Byun Baekhyun.'_

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun bak sebuah mantra penenang. Ia tahu, Chanyeol selalu menepati janjinya dan kali ini pun ia pasti melakukannya. Namun, tak selamanya Dewi Fortuna selalu berpihak pada suaminya. Pernah beberapa kali Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka, dan itu cukup menyadarkan pemuda tersebut bahwa profesi yang dijalani Chanyeol sangat berbahaya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menuruti permintaanku sekali saja, Yeol? Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, lantas bagaimana aku bisa menjalani sisa hidupku?"

Bukan cuma sekali ini Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol berhenti dari pekerjaannya, tapi pemuda tinggi itu selalu mempertahankan pendapatnya. Dan jika sudah begini, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah karena ia tahu, ia akan selalu kalah.

Linangan air mata terus membasahi wajah lelaki itu, segala macam keluh kesah telah ia keluarkan, namun tak ada satu pun yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Dengan menyandarkan punggung sempitnya di sandaran sofa, Baekhyun pun mulai berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia ambil setelahnya. Dan setelah tiga puluh menit berperang dengan akal sehatnya, pemuda mungil itu akhirnya mengambil suatu keputusan penting. Keputusan yang mungkin akan membawanya kepada kemurkaan sang suami.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Jika kau tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pekerjaanmu, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

"Sial! Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan di hari misi." Umpat Kai sembari menendang udara.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak tampak baik, dan lantas Chanyeol pun menyadari bahwa Kai sama sekali tak terlelap semalaman. Barangkali ia sibuk meretas beberapa situs kepolisian untuk mengetahui jadwal pemeriksaan kapal. Kendati mereka telah membayar mahal kepada perusahaan yang memiliki kapal tersebut, namun tentu mereka tak dapat menjamin jika barang penyelundupan takkan ditemukan.

"Dan itu hanya dua minggu dari sekarang, Chanyeol. Kita nyaris berhasil jika saja polisi-polisi bodoh itu tak memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan." Imbuh Kai seraya meragut sura gelapnya. Keningnya mengernyit dalam dan sungguh, Chanyeol acapkali bertanya-tanya; bagaimana mungkin ia masih tampak menarik dengan tampang kusut seperti itu?

"Kapan kapal berikutnya berangkat?" tanya lelaki itu, berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Bulan depan."

" _Goddammit_!"

Kini keduanya sama sekali tak mampu mengendalikan kepanikan. Wajah Chanyeol lantas memerah dan ia pun mengabaikan roti panggang yang hendak disantapnya sebelum Kai datang dengan informasi tersebut. Tentu mereka tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol sudah berjanji kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Terlebih, jika mereka harus mengulur-ulur waktu, maka besar kemungkinan jika rencana tersebut akan terendus oleh pihak luar. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Chanyeol serta Kai. Lagipula, Suho tentu akan kehilangan segalanya jika misi kali ini benar-benar gagal.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kai, melirik Chanyeol.

Embusan napas berat terhela dari celah bibirnya. Ia melatakkan kepalan tangan di atas meja dan kedua alisnya menyatu tatkala ia menyuarakan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kai. "Tak ada pilihan lain. Kita akan memajukan waktunya."

"Park Chanyeol, kupikir itu bukan gagasan yang baik. Rencana kita belum cukup matang." Intonasinya terdengar ragu.

"Kita juga tak bisa mengundurnya hingga bulan depan, Kim Jongin!" bentak Chanyeol, tak dapat mengabui tekanan.

Sementara rahang Kai lantas terkatup rapat tatkala ia mendengar nama lengkapnya terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sejak ia bergabung dengan komplotan Suho, lelaki itu telah mengganti namanya guna melindungi identitas asli. Dan sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama untuk tak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli mereka. Tentu tak semua anggota menggunakan nama samaran. Hanya beberapa yang merasa bahwa keluarga serta kehidupan pribadi mereka perlu dilindungi. Tentu Kai tak mau jika komplotan musuh akan menggunakan keluarganya untuk melancarkan aksi balas dendam. Sementara Chanyeol yang sejak kecilnya tinggal di panti asuhan, ia sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatiran untuk menggunakan nama asli. Satu-satunya kecemasan baginya saat ini hanyalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Kita tak bisa menundanya lagi, Kai." Ujar Chanyeol rendah, kali ini terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Kai menggigit bibir bawah. "Tapi kau tahu bahwa risikonya akan lebih besar, bukan?"

"Setidaknya itu adalah pilihan terbaik ketimbang mengulurnya hingga bulan depan. Mereka takkan menolerir keterlambatan."

Setelah memperhitungkan banyak hal, Kai akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ucapan Chanyeol memang benar. Mereka yang di Amerika sana takkan menolerir keterlambatan. Itu hanya akan menambah perkara. Atau bahkan menambah musuh bagi komplotan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan pekan depan."

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

 _Dari:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Tunggu Aku**_

 _Kau masih ingat janjiku, bukan? Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap akan kembali. Jadi tetaplah menunggu._

Baekhyun nyaris mencampakkan ponsel yang kini tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Setelah tiga hari tak meninggalkan kabar sejak kepergiannya, kini Chanyeol justru mengirim pesan singkat yang sama sekali tak diinginkan Baekhyun. Apakah ia harus mengatakan hal itu kepadanya? Apakah ia harus membuatnya merasa semakin kesal?

Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya kepulangan Chanyeol. Yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya kabar bahwa ia telah membatalkan misi dan menarik diri dari pekerjaan riskan tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada rumah tangga mereka. Tentu Baekhyun tak menginginkan perceraian. Tentu pula ia tak ingin berpisah dari sang Suami. Tetapi jika tetap seperti ini, keduanya hanya akan semakin terluka.

 _Ke:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Masa Bodoh**_

 _Terserah._

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali membalas pesannya.

 _Dari:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Bohong**_

 _Aku tahu kau peduli. Aku tahu kau memercayaiku. Aku tahu kau akan menunggu. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Baek._

Sesaat setelah ia membaca susunan kalimat-kalimat tersebut, lantas sebulir air mata melinang di salah satu sisi wajah. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat mengelabui Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengenal dirinya dengan begitu baik. Luar dan dalam. Baekhyun pun tak memercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa kini ia membenci Chanyeol. Tak pernah sekali pun ia membencinya selama tujuh tahun masa hubungan mereka. Hanya satu jenis perasaan yang senantiasa mendekorasi hati ketika ia sedang bersama Chanyeol; cinta.

Belum sempat lelaki itu membalas, ponselnya kembali bergetar oleh pesan masuk.

 _Dari:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Misi**_

 _Kami memajukan tanggal misinya karena suatu hal. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu cemas._

Namun hati Baekhyun berkata lain. Ia tahu sesuatu yang dimaksud Chayeol adalah hal buruk. Baekhyun tak dapat memungkiri kepanikan tatkala ia menggenggam ponsel kepalang kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajah lelaki itu bersalin merah dan rahangnya mengokoh.

Chanyeol tak boleh melakukan ini padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat hidup tenang jika mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah manghadapi kesukaran dalam menjalani misi? Baekhyun ingin menyambangi mansion mewah Suho yang nyatanya adalah markas mereka, dan menjerat leher lelaki itu hingga kehabisan napas karena telah melimpahkan tugas seberat ini kepada suaminya. Pernikahan mereka tak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Dan sekarang mereka pula harus menambah beban dengan adanya misi bodoh ini.

Jemari Baekhyun mulai bergerak gemetar tatkala ia membalas pesan singkat milik Chanyeol.

 _Ke:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Pulang**_

 _Kau hanya punya satu pilihan. Pulang, atau aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri._

 _Dari:_ _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Menarik**_

 _Aku tak keberatan dengan keduanya._

Lelaki itu mendengus—tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol masih dapat berseloroh di tengah-tengah situasi genting seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak membalasnya dan melepas baterai ponsel.

Kini ia tengah berdiri tegak di hadapan cermin raksasa di kamar mereka. Maniknya mengamati penampilan fisiknya saat ini. Surai cokelat tersebut terarah rapi. Ia mengenakan kemeja serta celana denim hitam. Tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya sengaja tak dikaitkan, sementara kedua garis matanya dibingkai oleh _eyeliner_ gelap. Lensa kontak abu-abu terpasang sempurna di manik mata.

Jika Chanyeol mendapatinya berpenampilan seperti ini, maka kata pujian takkan pernah habis terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia tentu tak ingin orang lain melihat kesempurnaan sang Suami. Ia tak ingin berbagi. Dan Byun Baekhyun hanyalah untuk Park Chanyeol seorang.

Tetapi lelaki itu telah membulatkan tekad sejak beberapa hari lampau. Jika Chanyeol bersikeras untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya, mengapa Baekhyun tidak? Benar bahwa ia tak memiliki banyak pengalaman. Ia pula tak berpendidikan. Namun pekerjaan tersebutlah yang telah menghidupinya selama ini. Kendati ia benci jika tubuhnya dijamah oleh tangan lain selain milik Park Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan. Ia akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya kembali dan tak merasa berkecil hati lantaran harus menganggur di rumah dan menerima uang pemberian Chanyeol tanpa perjuangan apa-apa. Itu bukanlah Byun Baekhyun.

Maniknya melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di sisi kamar. Ia menarik napas dalam tatkala mendapati waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Maka setelah mengamati penampilan untuk yang terakhir kali, Baekhyun lantas melangkahkan tungkai guna menyambangi salah satu bar langganannya dulu. Tempat di mana ia mencari nafkah. Tempat di mana ia bertemu Park Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa perasaan bersalah takkan bercokol di hatinya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Namanya Oh Sehun. Lelaki jangkung bersurai pirang dan berahang kokoh. Wajahnya rupawan, bahunya pun bidang. Ia tengah menyesap segelas Kamikaze saat Baekhyun tiba di bar dan mendudukan diri di sisi lelaki tersebut. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya untuk menyapa, namun kini justru ia mendapati diri tengah bercengkrama dengan Sehun.

 _Well_ , tentu lelaki jangkung tersebut yang berinisiatif menyapa. Entah merasa tertarik untuk menyewanya malam ini atau hanya ingin berbasa-basi. Baekhyun tak peduli apapun alasannya. Ia hanya senang bahwa malamnya tak sendiri. Setidaknya ia dapat berbicara dengan seseorang dan melupakan seluruh masalah yang kini tengah menimpa rumah tangganya.

"Jadi ini Byun Baekhyun yang sering kali menjadi topik pembicaraan di bar?" tanya Sehun, retoris. "Mereka bilang kau menghilang sejak menikah."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Well, _'suamiku'_ yang memutuskan, lebih tepatnya."

"Kau yang punya pilihan. Suamimu tak berhak ikut campur."

"Aku sudah menikah dengannya. Jadi setiap keputusan tentu harus diambil bersama."

Sehun mengernyit tidak setuju. "Kupikir kita menganut pemahaman yang berbeda."

Baekhyun bergedik, meminta Sehun untuk menyuarakan pemahamannya mengenai pernikahan.

"Maksudku, memang benar setelah menikah kau harus memutuskan beberapa hal bersama-sama. Tapi menyangkut pekerjaan, itu adalah pilihanmu. Tak segalanya harus diputuskan bersama. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kausukai, apa yang kaubisa, apa yang kauinginkan. Itu hakmu. Tak seharusnya seseorang melarangmu hanya karena kalian sudah _'menikah'_."

Senyum kecut tersungging pada wajah Baekhyun. Ucapan Sehun terdengar begitu mudah. Tetapi apa yang saat ini dihadapi Baekhyun bahkan jauh lebih sukar. Memiliki suami seperti Park Chanyeol takkan membuat hidupmu normal. Begitupun dengan pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Pekerjaannya, wataknya, serta dominasinya membuat hidup Baekhyun seakan-akan adalah miliknya. Dan barangkali memang begitulah kenyataannya. Mungkin ia telah menyerahkan segalanya kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak peduli mengenai itu semua, asalkan Chanyeol tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku menghargai pemahamanmu." Ujarnya sembari menganggukan kepala.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, mencermati Baekhyun yang kini memilih untuk menyesap Gimlet-nya guna menghindari tatapan lelaki tersebut. Sejatinya ia ingin mengganti topik. Jika mereka tetap mempertahankan subyek mengenai pernikahan, Baekhyun tak yakin bahwa ia akan melupakan masalah rumah tangganya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sehun kemudian, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan pecakapan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kembali ke pekerjaanmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku tak benar-benar kembali. Tapi jika seseorang ingin menghabiskan malam denganku maka aku takkan menolak."

"Habiskan malam denganku, kalau begitu."

Sontak kepalanya meneleng. Ia segera meletakan gelas Gimlet-nya ke atas meja dan menatap Sehun dengan raut terperangah. Apakah telinganya sedang tidak salah dengar? Oh Sehun ingin membayar jasanya untuk malam ini?

 _Well_ , sama sekali tak terduga bagi Baekhyun lantaran Sehun tak meninggalkan impresi bahwa ia tipe orang yang akan menyewa jasa laki-laki bayaran guna mengikis sepi.

"Apartemenku?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kubayar untuk menemaniku, kalau boleh jujur."

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat menolak. Nampaknya Sehun pula orang baik. Setidaknya malam ini ia akan melupakan Chanyeol untuk sejenak dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Nyatanya, apartemen Sehun berlokasi di daerah Gangnam. Bangunannya menjulang dan tampak mewah. Baekhyun sudah menduga jika ia berasal dari keluarga berada tatkala lelaki itu menawarkan untuk membayar minumannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Bugatti Veyron yang dikendarai Sehun ketika ia membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Entah berapa banyak aset yang ia miliki dan apa pekerjaan orangtuanya, Baekhyun tak ingin tahu. Lelaki itu kemari hanya untuk menjalani pekerjaan.

"Silakan duduk." Ujarnya sembari melempar kunci mobil ke atas meja rendah di depan sofa. Ia kemudian melanglang ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin untuk memeriksa persediaan minuman. Seperti biasa, semua tampak lengkap. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya sembari melirik Baekhyun yang kini telah mendudukan diri di atas sofa mewahnya.

"Air putih. Aku sudah terlalu banyak meminum alkohol di bar." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak masalah."

Tak berselang lama, Sehun kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih seperti ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memosisikan diri di samping lelaki tersebut, kemudian mengambil remote kontrol untuk menyalakan pemutar musik di sisi teve.

Lantas alunan Jazz Klasik milik John Coltrane memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Musik berjudul Blue Train tersebut menyentak Baekhyun dari duduknya. Matanya menatap Sehun tak percaya. Apakah tampangnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati musik Jazz? Mengapa pula Sehun memutar musik membosankan seperti ini?

"Sejak kecil orangtuaku sudah membiasakanku mendengarkan musik Jazz. Aku tahu kau akan menganggapku aneh. Tapi selama ini hidupku diatur oleh mereka."

Ia merasa sedikit bersimpati dengan Sehun. Agaknya lelaki ini tak dapat menikmati hidup mewahnya dengan leluasa oleh segala aturan ketat yang ditetapkan orangtuanya.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggilnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alis, meminta Sehun melanjutkan ucapan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku malam ini."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu sebabnya aku kemari?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng dengan kekehan ringan. "Tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?" kerutan samar mulai nampak pada kening Baekhyun.

"Temani aku berbicara. Aku butuh seseorang."

Lantas ia terbungkam. Apakah telinganya mengalami gangguan?

"Aku sedang menghadapi banyak masalah. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya kepada siapa. _Well_ , kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Akan lebih baik jika kita tak memberitahu identitas pribadi masing-masing. Aku hanya tahu kau sebagai Byun Baekhyun si Laki-Laki Bayaran, dan kau hanya tahu aku sebagai Oh Sehun yang terkekang. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia mencermati wajah Sehun, berusaha menyelami maniknya. Mencari maksud dari semua ini. Baekhyun tak heran jika ia membayarnya hanya untuk menemaninya berbicara. Barangkali ia sedang merasa kesepian, atau ia tak memiliki sahabat untuk membagi beban. _Well_ , tak ada salahnya mendengarkan, bukan?

"Baiklah."

"Dan berapa tarifmu per jam?"

Baekhyun tergelak mendengar pertanyaannya. "Oh, tidak perlu. Lagipula kau hanya butuh teman untuk berbicara."

Salah satu alis Sehun berjingkat. Ia sama sekali tak tak menyetujui ucapannya. "Tuan Byun, aku akan menahanmu di sini dan menyita seluruh waktu yang kaugunakan untuk bekerja. Jadi biarkan aku mengganti itu semua dengan membayarmu."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Sehun. "Oh, lakukanlah semaumu."

Setelahnya, tak ada percakapan di antara. Sehun lantas memalingkan wajah dan menatap ke arah teve tanpa fokus pasti. Tentu benda elektonik tersebut tak menyala. Hanya alunan musik Jazz Klasik dari pemutar musik yang menyumbang suara. Sementara Baekhyun masih menanti dengan sabar hingga Sehun siap untuk menumpahkan keluhan padanya.

Lima menit kemudian, lelaki itu berdeham. Baekhyun lantas menegakkan tubuh dan memusatkan pandangan pada raut statis Sehun. Nampaknya ia telah memungut seluruh kepercayaan diri.

"Aku memiliki seorang tunangan dan seorang kekasih."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan rahang ke atas lantai tatkala Sehun mengatakan fakta tersebut.

"Tunanganku seorang wanita sementara kekasihku seorang pria."

Dan kini mata sipitnya yang kian membulat. Diam-diam ia mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kalimat tersebut benar-benar keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak SMP dan satu tahun lalu kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Tapi enam bulan belakangan aku pun berpacaran dengan lelaki pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Kami bertemu di kampus, tentu saja. Dan yang membuat segalanya lebih rumit, aku dan tunanganku akan menikah dalam tiga bulan dari sekarang." Terangnya, masih tak menunjukkan raut apapun. Sehun pun sudah terlampau bingung menghadapi semua ini hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.

"La-lalu kau menyembunyikan ini dari tunanganmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia tahu." Lelaki itu terdiam untuk menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "dan dia tetap ingin menikah denganku."

"Siapa yang kaucintai?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Keduanya."

alisnya menyatu. "Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Sehun. Setidaknya pilih salah satu di antara mereka."

"Tunanganku mengatakan jika hanya ini yang bisa membuatku tetap bertahan dengannya, maka ia takkan menentang hubungan kami—aku dan laki-laki itu."

Sesuatu seakan menembus jantung Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, menemukan bahwa cinta segitiga milik Sehun sama kompleksnya dengan rumah tangga mereka—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kini ia mulai mempertanyakan keabsahan dari kata cinta. Apa definisi sebenarnya? Mengapa justru yang mereka rasakan hanya penderitaan? Mengapa justru mereka menjadi semakin terluka? Semakin dalam ia mencintai maka semakin ganas pula sakit yang menggerogoti hati.

Bukankah cinta adalah sebuah perasaan hangat yang membuatmu nyaman? Perasaan luar biasa yang tak mampu ditemukan definisinya? Tetapi mengapa pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari pertikaian? Mengapa hubungan Sehun dengan kedua orang tersebut harus dihadapkan dengan situasi dilematis? Mengapa ia dapat mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu?

Baekhyun merasa jika posisinya kini tak berbeda jauh dengan tunangan lelaki tersebut. Mereka terlampau mencintai pasangan masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar justru telah menyakiti diri sendiri. Mempertahankan hubungan yang sama sekali tak memiliki harapan takkan membawamu pada puncak kebahagiaan. Namun Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup melanjutkan hidup jika mereka berpisah pada akhirnya. Seakan-akan hidupnya sudah bergantung kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu adalah pilarnya. Penopangnya. Ia takkan dapat berdiri tegak tanpa sokongan sang Suami.

Malam itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari apartemen mewah Sehun ketika ia mendapati bahwa lelaki tersebut sudah terlelap di lengan sofa. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat tungkainya melangkah membelah sunyi. Kota Seoul tak pernah mati. Beberapa kendaraan masih berlalu-lalang dan lampu-lampu toko dua puluh empat jam pun masih menyala terang.

Ia menatap ponsel yang kini tergenggam di tangan kanan. Nama Chanyeol terpampang pada layar mungilnya. Baekhyun tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah menelepon sang Suami adalah keputusan terbaik. Apakah sekaranglah waktunya untuk rujuk kembali. Apakah ia harus menyerah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menang.

Di menit berikutnya, ia telah menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga, menanti hingga Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan. Alih-alih sapaan bersuara bariton yang didapati Baekhyun, ia justru disambut oleh si Wanita Operator yang menawarkan opsi pesan suara. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Baekhyun kecewa. Ia berharap jika Chanyeol akan menjawab panggilannya.

 _Well_ , lelaki itu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain meninggalkan sebuah pesan suara untuk sang Suami.

"Hei," sapanya lirih. "Kau sedang apa?" berjeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyambung, "kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Pulanglah segera, aku merindukanmu. Dan Chanyeol, maaf."

Tenggorkannya tercekat tatkala ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia tak mampu menutupi rasa bersalah. Sebelumnya Baekhyun pernah berjanji bahwa ia takkan terjun kembali ke pekerjaan kotornya setelah menikahi Chanyeol. Dan kendati lelaki itu tak melayani siapapun dengan tubuhnya, perasaan bersalah masih setia bercokol dalam hati. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak sanggup mengaku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Selepas melafalkan frasa tersebut, ia lantas mengakhiri pesan. Bulir-bulir air mata melinangi wajah. Napasnya memberat dan dadanya sesak. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol. Ia membutuhkan suaminya. Dan ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Tumpukan kertas, beberapa bungkus rokok, bahkan kaleng bir nampak menghiasi ruangan bergaya Eropa tersebut. Park Chanyeol tak acuh, fokusnya hanya pada komputer jinjing miliknya. Kesepuluh jarinyapun degan lincah menari-nari di atas tombol komputer tersebut. Sesekali pemuda itu mengisap batangan rokok yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, sekadar memberikan ketenangan. Misi besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan beberapa hari ke depan memaksa Chanyeol untuk kerja ekstra membuat skema penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Kesempurnaan dan keberhasilan merupakan harga mutlak bagi pemuda Park tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Kami akan segera menyelesaikannya. _Hyung_ jangan khawatir, serahkan semuanya padaku dan Chanyeol." Suara Kai membelah keheningan. " _Hmm_ , baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya

"Suho _Hyung_ meminta kita menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya."

"Apa dia pikir saat ini kita sedang bersantai?"

"Ini membuatku tertekan. Suho _Hyung_ ditekan oleh pihak Amerika yang otomatis juga menekan kita. Sialan! Kenapa para polisi sampai melakukan pemeriksaan di hari yang sama?"

"Berhenti mengoceh. Bantu aku menyelesaikan rancangan ini." Titah Chanyeol sembari melempar beberapa gulungan kertas ke arah Kai yang dengan sigap ditangkap.

Pemuda itu memeriksa hasil kerja Chanyeol. Harus diakui bahwa parnernya tesebut berotak brilian. Chanyeol telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat detil. Namun, di antara rasa kagumnya, Kai terlihat mengernyitkan alis melihat satu nama yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Kau gila." Umpatnya

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara jika rencana A tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kepulan asap beracun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi menyuap seorang polisi itu tindakan kriminal. Terlebih orang sekelas Kris Wu."

"Sejak kapan pekerjaan kita tidak jauh dari kriminal, Kim Kai?"

"Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya, Park, belum tentu dia mau disuap."

" _Come on,_ kau seperti tidak mengenal Kris Wu saja. Dan apa kaukira semua jabatan dan kehormatan yang dia dapat murni dari kerja keras dan kejujuranya? _bullshit_. Apapun akan Kris Wu lakukan demi uang"

"Bagaimana jika dia menolak dan malah memenjarakan kita? Kudengar dia sangat berambisi menghancurkan komplotan kita."

"Gampang. Bocorkan saja kepalanya."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek. Tapi itulah dirimu."

"Dengar, aku membuat skema penyelundupan ini bukan dalam waktu satu malam. Semuanya telah kupersiapkan dengan matang, termasuk risiko kecil sekali pun. Harus kuakui risiko kali ini lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada menunggu jadwal berikutnya dan itu bisa membuat pihak Amerika menyerang kita."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Di bagian mananya yang harus kuselesaikan?"

"Ini, kau selesaikan bagian ini. Sisanya biar menjadi urusanku." Telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada satu titik. "Aku akan menghubungi Suho _Hyung_ dan memintanya menyiapkan paketnya."

"Perlu kuingatkan, Park. Sekarang jam empat pagi. Aku yakin dia tengah terlelap bersama mimpi indahnya."

"Mau taruhan denganku?" tantang Chanyeol dengan senyum miring. Sementara Kai hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

Lelaki jangkung itu pun merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan benda persegi yang sejak kemarin ia abaikan. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia hanya berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kesempurnaan dan keberhasilan adalah harga mutlak.

Baru saja jemarinya hendak memencet deretan angka untuk menghubungi Suho, pemuda itu terlebih dulu mendapatkan pemberitahuan pesan suara. Serta merta pikirannya pun melayang kepada Baekhyun, suami mungil yang begitu dirindukan dan dicintainya. Dengan senyum idiot, ia pun segera membuka pesan suara tersebut.

" _Hei, kau sedang apa? Kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Pulanglah segera, aku merindukanmu. Dan Chanyeol, maaf."_ Hening sejenak, lalu, _"aku mencintaimu."_

Alis chanyeol menukik tajam, merasa ambigu dengan ucapan maaf Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu mencoba berpikiran positf dengan beranggapan ucapan maaf Baekhyun berhubungan dengan perihal permintaannya agar sang suami berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Oh, betapa Chanyeol sangat merindukan suaminya. Maka dengan perasaan membuncah, ia pun segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Halo!" sapa Baekhyun cepat tepat setelah deringan pertama terputus.

"Hai Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan absurd Chanyeol, sedangkan Kai berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang bisa berubah autis jika berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sinting."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Oh, manis sekali, aku juga merindukanmu."

"Berhenti bersikap idiot!"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

"Aku tidak sudi. Lagipula sekarang masih terlalu pagi, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan memerkosamu hingga kau _'tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu penuh._ '"

"Kau brengsek. Di mana aku harus menunggumu?"

"Di tempat biasa. Dan kau harus sampai di sana dalam waktu dua puluh menit, jika tidak bersiaplah menerima hukuman Park Baekhyun."

"Dasar gila." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari suaminya, Baekhyun segera memutus sambungan telponnya. Sementara Chanyeol segera melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan motor Ducati yang selama ini tertidur pulas di dalam garasi rumah mewah Kai.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Kepulan asap beberapa kali keluar dari sepasang bibir Ceri Baekhyun, ia pun beberapa kali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan dan menyentuhkannya ke pipi guna mencari kehangatan di tengah cuaca dingin yang dirasakan. Chanyeol memang menyuruhnya tiba di tempat ini dalam waktu dua puluh menit, tapi kenyataannya Bakhyun justru tiba lima menit lebih cepat. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa takut entah pada apa. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kerap tidak pernah merealisasikan ancaman yang diberikan, Chanyeol justru kebalikannya.

Kini obsidiannya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah memarkirkan motor besarnya di pinggir jalan sembari melepaskan helm yang terpasang di kepalanya. Jangan tanyakan apakah Baekhyun mengetahui perihal motor tersebut, karena percayalah tanpa diberitahu sekali pun, Baekhyun tahu dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkannya.

Kegugupan lantas menerjang tubuh mungilnya tatkala melihat senyum menawan Chanyeol yang hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia pun segera menundukkan kepala agar Chanyeol tak melihat perubahan wajahnya.

"Hai, Baek." Sapa Chanyeol ketika bokongnya mendarat dibangku sebelah Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya. "Aku merindukanmu." Lanjutnya berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Namun itu justru membuat si Mungil terdiam dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya secara perahan ia membalas pelukan hangat sang suami di detik berikutnya.

Chanyeol nampak heran dengan sikap Baekhyun, tak seperti biasanya sang suami lambat membalas pelukannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Baekhyun masih marah, pikirnya.

Kemudian yang lebih tinggi melerai dekapannya dan menatap lembut si mungil. "Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun semakin gelisah dalam duduknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

"Selama aku tak ada, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajah, berkilah dari tatapan Chanyeol. Sungguh ia masih belum siap jika harus menghadapi kemurkaan suaminya. Diam-diam pemuda itu pun meremas ujung kemejanya dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol

"Aku—y-ya, aku baik-baik saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut yang menurut Chanyeol dipaksakan.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini." Lanjutnya sambil memicingkan mata, dan Baekhyun sadar betul arti tatapan itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan mengangguk cepat.

"Ak-aku, tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Percayalah." Setelahnya ia kembali menundukkan kepala.

Baekhyun tidak pandai berbohong, kalau pandai, maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi Chanyeol. Segala gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Baekhyun tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Kegelisahan, kegugupan bahkan sikapnya cukup membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol sengaja bersabar, ingin mencari tahu sampai di mana suaminya membohonginya.

"Aku akan menjalankan misinya dua hari lagi." Baekhyun lantas mendongakkan kepala dan menatap suaminya.

"Kenapa? Jika aku tidak salah tebak, seharusnya kalian melakukannya minggu depan."

"Ada sedikit hambatan, bukan sesuatu yang besar tapi cukup merepotkan. Kepolisian sepertinya mendapat kabar entah dari siapa kalau di hari itu akan ada penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang, hingga mereka melakukan pemeriksaan di hari yang sama. Karena itulah kami mempercepat eksekusinya."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di minggu berikutnya?"

"Tidak, Baek, jadwal berikutnya adalah bulan depan. Kami tidak mau mengambil risiko. Pihak Amerika tidak menolerir keterlambatan. Selain itu bukankah aku berjanji padamu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya?"

Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan sebuah palu besar yang menghantam dada Baekhyun. Perasaan bersalah semakin menyiksanya. Memang setelah ia memutuskan kembali ke dunianya—tidak secara harfiah, tak ada satu pun tangan-tangan jahil yang menyentuhnya. Tapi tetap saja mengingkari janji adalah sebuah pengkhianatan.

"Kau masih ingat janjiku, 'kan, Baek?"

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya keduanyapun terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Sekarang, apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan selama aku tidak ada?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Yeol. Sungguh."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Baek. Kau tak pandai melakukannya. Katakan! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun, atau aku akan mencabut nyawamu detik ini juga!" Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol, ia muak dengan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak mau jujur terhadapnya.

Mendengar ultimatumnya, Baekhyun merasa ciut. Lantas ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucakan sesuatu namun setelah sekian detik terlewati, tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar.

"Byun Baekhyun!" terdapat penekanan di setiap suku kata yang diucapkan.

"A-aku—aku melakukan pekerjaan itu lagi."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sorot matanya tajam seakan mampu menembus kepala lawan bicaranya. Sungguh, jika Baekhyun bukan suaminya, Chanyeol takkan segan membakar pemuda itu hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" intonasi yang diguanakan begitu datar seakan menahan gejolak emosi yang ditahannya.

"Karena aku kesepian. Kau lebih mementingkan teman-temanmu daripada aku."

" _What the heck,_ Baek? Kau membiarkan mereka memegangmu?"

"Tidak ada yang menyentuh tubuhku. Aku hanya menemaninya mengobrol, tidak lebih."

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan, tangan kotor mereka tidak menyentuhmu."

"Harusnya kau lebih bisa memahamiku, Chanyeol. Aku kesepian dan mencemaskanmu. Kau sebagai suamiku hanya mementingkan perasaan komplotanmu, tanpa pernah perduli perasaanku." Kini air mata jatuh membasahi wajah rupawan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadarinya, dari sekian banyak air mata yang ditumpahkan, inilah air mata yang paling menyakiti hatinya. Perlahan ia pun kembali mendekap tubuh suami kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku tahu aku salah." Sesalnya." Kumohon, maafkan aku."

" _Jerk_!" Isak Baekhyun dengan memukul tubuh Chanyeol berusaha menumpahkan kesedihannya. "Pulanglah, Yeol. Aku mohon."

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Baek."

"Kau brengsek."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya. Hati Chanyeol teriris melihat kesedihan sang suami. Ia pun bingung harus meakukan apa, kecuali memberikan usapan-usapan lembut di punggung Baekhyun seakan memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda mungil tersebut serta kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala lelakinya.

"Aku akan kembali padamu, aku janji. Karena itu tunggulah kepulanganku."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali padamu, Baek. Aku tak memiliki tempat lain selain kau. Jadi percayalah dan tunggu aku."

Baekhyun bukan lelaki bodoh yang tak tahu maksud dari deretan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Maka ia pun mengangguk, memantapkan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu kembali padanya, walau sekelumit kecemasan masih bercokol di dadanya.

"Tepati janjimu, Tuan Park, jika tidak aku bersumpah akan segera menyusulmu detik itu juga."

"Maka aku akan senang menerimamu."

Selanjutnya ia pun membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan dalam, saling memuja dan sarat akan cinta.

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Kapal telah berlayar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol menatap kelamnya langit tanpa taburan bintang serta sinar keperakan bulan. Cuaca memang tampak tak baik sejak sore tadi, namun hujan tak kunjung mengguyur.

Ia menarik napas sedalam mungkin, berusaha menenangkan gejolak aneh dalam hati. Entah perasaan kuat apa yang telah mengusiknya seharian ini. Sesuatu terasa begitu janggal. Seakan-akan ia tengah diintai sejak mereka keluar dari kediaman Kai pagi tadi. Ia ingat ketika mereka berpapasan dengan kendaraan bercat hitam dengan nomor polisi yang sama sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya tiba di dermaga keberangkatan. Dan lelaki itu pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa rencana kedua mereka tengah berada di ambang kegagalan.

Ia mengumpat tatkala ekor matanya menangkap sesosok pria berjas hitam tengah memegang telinga kanannya. Ia tahu itu adalah alat komunikasi. Lalu pria lain yang berjarak tujuh meter di sisi Timur—memegang sebuah botol minuman keras—tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arahnya.

" _Oh, great. Just great_!" gumamnya sembari merunduk. Kedua tangannya memegang besi pembatas kapal sementara otaknya tengah berputar keras untuk mencari akal agar mereka dapat lolos dari kepungan polisi.

 _Well_ , ia tak sedang memegang barangnya. Kai-lah yang bertugas menjaga barang tersebut sementara fungsi Chanyeol adalah sebagai pengobservasi situasi. Jika saja lelaki itu menyadarinya lebih awal, maka ia dapat menghubungi Kai tanpa kendala. Namun kini setiap gerak-geriknya tengah diawasi, ia tentu tak boleh bertindak gegabah yang akan memancing kecurigaan.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur. Ia mendapati sebuah pintu di bawah tangga berkarat. Setidaknya Chanyeol harus bergerak gesit pada waktu yang tepat untuk mengelabui pengamatan mereka. Dan peluang itu pun tiba ketika ia mendapati salah seorang penumpang tengah membawa troli berisi tumpukan boks kayu.

Ketika pria berkumis tersebut melewati sisinya, maka Chanyeol segera membungkuk, lantas memutar arah hingga tanpa kesulitan kini ia telah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan pengap. Aroma anyir menusuk indra penciumannya dan sepatu kedsnya memijak genangan air. Tangannya segera menceluk saku celana, untuk mengambil ponsel agar dapat menghubungi Kai. Tak sampai dua detik, panggilannya lantas terjawab.

"Kita masuk jebakan." Ujar Chanyeol cepat.

"Apa?"

"Informasi yang kaudapatkan pekan lalu itu jebakan. Mereka sudah memrediksi semuanya dan kupikir kita sedang diawasi sekarang."

"Kau punya Plan B?"

Chanyeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah—mempersiapkan diri untuk menyuarakan satu-satunya opsi yang mereka punya.

"Buang barangnya."

"Kau sinting?!" pekik Kai.

"Buang ke laut. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Hei, dengar, kau mau mendekam di penjara atau gagal dalam misi?"

Kai membisu. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak ingin membusuk di balik jeruji besi. Hidupnya telampau menyenangkan untuk disia-siakan seperti itu. Dan kendati pada akhirnya mereka akan bermusuhan dengan klien di Amerika, namun Suho pun pasti memahami situasi mereka saat ini. Toh jika mereka tertangkap, semuanya akan berbuah sama; misi gagal.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai ada saksi." Ujar Chanyeol, sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Kini jemarinya bergerak pesat untuk menuliskan pesan singkat kepada Suho bahwa mereka sedang dalam bahaya. Setidaknya lelaki itu harus tahu situasi yang sedang dihadapi saat ini. Meski kecil kemungkinannya mereka akan tertolong, namun tak ada salahnya untuk berharap.

Sesaat setelah pesan terkirim, Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia mulai panik. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah, mencari tempat persembunyian. Atau setidaknya ada celah baginya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Namun segala niat terurung lantaran suara derit pintu berkarat memeranjatkannya. Ia menjatuhkan ponsel ke dalam genangan air, dan lantas layarnya padam. Chanyeol harap ponsel itu benar-benar rusak hingga mereka tak memiliki bukti untuk menahannya. Kendati ia telah memasang _timer_ agar seluruh sejarah panggilan dan pesan segera terhapus dalam waktu sepuluh menit, namun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dalam waktu sepuluh menit para petugas sialan tersebut dapat membongkar seluruh isi ponselnya.

Sorot lampu senter serta merta menusuk retina matanya. Chanyeol memicing, berusaha menghalau sinar dengan lengan kekarnya. Lalu derap-derap langkah lainnya mengikuti, hingga mereka tiba tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Angkat tangan!" perintah suara yang terdengar familier di telinga lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menuruti instruksinya. Ia lantas terdorong ke bawah hingga kini kakinya tertekuk. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terkunci oleh borgol dan ketika kepalanya mendongak, Chanyeol menemukan lelaki jangkung yang selama ini menjadi musuh terbesar komplotan mereka.

Kris Wu tersenyum timpang. Ia mematikan lampu senter, lalu ikut berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Park." Ujar Kris dengan intonasi mencibir.

Lelaki itu membalas seringaiannya. " _Well_ , kurasa aku cukup muak melihat wajahmu."

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja, karena kau tahu bahwa kali ini kau takkan bisa lolos dariku."

"Aku tak memiliki apa yang kaucari, Tuan."

"Benarkah? _Hm_ … kurasa aku harus menyita ini—" ia mengangkat ponsel Chanyeol "—untuk dijadikan barang bukti."

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kepanikan kini tengah menerjang dirinya secara membabi-buta. Jika seluruh pesan-pesan serta panggilan-panggilan tersebut tidak terhapus, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Tamatlah pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Ia telah memperingatkan Chanyeol tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan Chanyeol mengabaikan seluruh peringatan tersebut.

Kris lantas menariknya berdiri dengan paksa, dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. Tepat ketika hidungnya menghirup udara segar, maniknya sontak menemukan sosok Kai yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang tubuh, dan wajahnya tampak pucat. Oh, apakah Dewi Fortuna tak lagi berpihak pada mereka?

 **.**

 **XX**

 **.**

Lidah Baekhyun menjadi kelu tatkala suara Suho di seberang sana seakan menusuk gendang telinganya. Setiap katanya berkumandang dalam benak dan serta merta pening menerjang. Ia menggenggam ponsel yang kini masih menempel di telinga kanan sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya memerah oleh amarah dan kepanikan. Apa yang ditakutinya saat ini benar-benar terwujud. Suaminya, Park Chanyeol-nya, tengah menjalani pemeriksaan di ruang interogasi bersama Kris Wu dan anak-anak buahnya. Dan amarah yang ia rasakan untuk Suho terlampau besar hingga bentakan kini tengah menggantung di ujung lidah.

" _Kami masih menunggu hasilnya. Tapi kau jangan kuatir. Ini semua belum—"_

"Aku tidak peduli!" pekik Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Kembalikan suamiku sekarang juga. Kau harus bisa membebaskannya dari sana."

Suho menghela napas berat. _"Maaf, yang dapat kita lakukan sekarang hanya menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya."_

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau harus memberikan tugas seberat ini kepada Chanyeol? Dan sekarang kau tak dapat mempertanggung jawabkan keputusanmu? _Well_ , ketua macam apa kau?"

" _Baekhyun, tenangkan dirimu dulu—"_

"Jika kau tak dapat membebaskannya, maka jangan harap kau pula bisa hidup tenang. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membongkar seluruh rahasia kalian."

" _Byun Baekhyun—"_

Ia tak membiarkan Suho menyelesaikan kalimat. Baekhyun lantas memutuskan sabungan, dan tungkainya lantas menyerah. Ia kini bersimpuh di atas lantai dengan cucuran air mata. Terkadang lelaki itu bertanya-tanya; mengapa air matanya tak kunjung habis setelah sekian banyaknya ia menumpahkan cairan kristal tersebut selama menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol?

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sekonyong-konyong hawa dingin menusuk permukaan kulit dan membekukan setiap sendi-sendi tulang. Bayangan bahwa ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi—bahwa Chanyeol takkan kembali ke pelukannya—memberi begitu banyak tekanan bagi batin dan mental Baekhyun.

Ia mendekap tungkai dan membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang terbuang, pun berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia habiskan untuk meratap. Untaian doa senantiasa dilafalkan lidahnya. Kendati kecil kemungkinannya, namun tak ada salahnya menggantung harapan. Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang religius. Sejak kecil ia tak memiliki kepercayaan seperti itu. Namun kini—jika Chanyeol benar-benar kembali—ia berjanji bahwa ia akan mengunjungi tempat ibadah saat akhir pekan nanti. Hanya sekadar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Entah sejak kapan, tubuh Baekhyun kini telah berbaring di atas padatnya permukaan lantai dengan posisi miring. Sisi wajahnya menyentuh dinginnya marmer dengan tungkai menekuk. Ia tak lagi terisak, namun napasnya beberapa kali tercekat. Kedua matanya sembap dan wajahnya memerah.

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara derit pintu. Ia tak menggubris. Jika itu Suho, maka Baekhyun hanya akan mengabaikannya. Jika itu adalah sekelompok perampok yang hendak merampas barang-barang mewahnya, Baekhyun pula takkan peduli. Ia telah kehilangan Chanyeol, dan tak ada hal lain yang lebih berarti dari lelaki tersebut.

Suara langkahnya kian merapat. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dengan bahu gemetar. Kemudian langkah tersebut berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia menatap sepasang sepatu keds yang tampak familier. Ia mendengar napas berat yang selama tujuh tahun belakangan kerap mendengkur di sisi telinganya ketika mereka terlelap bersama. Ia dapat menghirup aroma tembakau yang menjadi ciri khas sang Suami.

Namun Baekhyun tak dapat tersenyum. Ia merasakan kelegaan tiada tara hingga hanya tangisanlah yang dapat mengekspresikan gejolak emosi dalam hati. Ratapannya kembali terdengar kencang. Ia memejamkan kedua mata begitu erat tatkala Chanyeol ikut membaringkan diri di sisinya. Tangannya meraih kelima jemari kiri Baekhyun dan memberikan genggaman kuat. Ada banyak kata yang hendak ia suarakan, namun tenggorokannya terasa begitu tandus.

Ia hanya dapat menanti. Menanti hingga tangis Baekhyun mereda. Menanti hingga lelaki itu mengijinkannya mendekap tubuh rapuh tersebut. Menanti hingga ia mampu menegaskan bahwa presensinya adalah nyata. Ia kembali hanya untuk Baekhyun. Ia kembali untuk menepati janjinya.

Dan ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, Baekhyun mendapati raut letih Chanyeol. Hanya jarak sepuluh senti meter yang kini memisahkan wajah mereka. Manik sang Suami tampak berair, memancarkan kepedihan. Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil membentuk kurva tipis di tengah-tengah tarikan napas pendek.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol lirih. Ia merapatkan jarak dan kini justru melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya, masih tak mampu menemukan suara. "Terima kasih karena sudah kembali."

"Mereka tak menemukan bukti apapun. Kai sudah membuang barangnya sebelum mereka menangkap kami. Dan misinya gagal."

Lelaki itu menggeleng lemah. "Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah selamat. Persetan dengan misi yang gagal."

"Aku merasa bersalah. Kepadamu dan Suho."

Kekecawaan seakan menembus jantungnya. Chanyeol tak hanya mencemaskan dirinya. Namun Suho serta misi mereka masihlah penting bagi lelaki tersebut. Ia tentu tak dapat berkata apapun. Mereka telah bertikai ratusan kali banyaknya mengenai hal itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa menang dari Chanyeol. Seperti inilah kehidupan suaminya. Seperti inilah pekerjaannya. Seperti inilah yang harus diterima Baekhyun hanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Ia tahu Chanyeol takkan meninggalkan pekerjaan serta komplotannya begitu saja hanya karena kasus ini. Dan Baekhyun pula tahu bahwa pernikahan mereka masih akan dipenuhi pertikaian di kemudian hari oleh perkara pekerjaan yang digeluti Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun rela melalui itu semua lagi dan lagi jika tak ada jalan keluar lain untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka. Ia akan bersiteguh kendati pernikahan mereka tengah berada di ujung tanduk.

Malam itu, keduanya sama sekali tak terlelap. Netra ke netra, mendalami presensi satu sama lain. menikmati kesunyian menenangkan dan menutup mata serta telinga pada apa yang tengah menanti keduanya di depan sana.

Baekhyun tak dapat mengukur sedalam apa cinta yang ia rasakan untuk lelaki di hadapannya ini. Rasanya seperti kau berusaha mengukur sedalam apa tempat yang dinamakan Neraka di bawah sana. Atau setinggi apa Surga itu. Yang Baekhyun tahu, ia takkan bisa melanjutkan hidup jika Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkannya. Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat mendefinisikan besarnya cinta yang ia rasakan untuk sang Suami.

 **THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

**-o0o-**

 **.**

 **Terrors**

 **.**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Support Cast: Kim Jongin**

 **..**

 **Genre: Romance, Suspense**

 **.**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Shounen-ai**

 **Summary**

 **Jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilan luarnya saja, karena belum tentu apa yang terlihat sesuai dengan kenyataannya.**

 **-o0o-**

Kepulan asap hitam menghiasi langit Seoul pasca ledakan bom yang terjadi di depan kantor Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia untuk Korea selatan . Tidak ada korban jiwa, mengingat saat kejadian hampir sebagian staff yang bertugas tidak ada ditempat. Hanya lima sampai tujuh orang staff kedubes saja yang pada saat itu berada di lokasi kejadian serta beberapa orang warga sipil yang mengalami luka ringan akibat ledakan itu.

Kejadian ini membuat panik warga Korea, satuan unit khusus pun di kerahkan untuk menetralisir area sekitar guna mencari bom lain yang bisa saja di letakkan si pelaku di sekitar kantor Kedubes RI tersebut. Semua unit keamanan pun dibuat sibuk pada Senin pagi pukul 07.00 waktu setempat. Diantara kesibukan itu terlihat laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah sibuk mencatat sesuatu di laporannya. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit mencermati bukti yang didapat oleh beberapa orang bawahannya.

"Lapor Detektif Byun." Ujar salah seorang bawahannya "Kami sudah mencari di semua tempat, namun tidak menemukan adanya bom lain."

"Baiklah, tetap netralisir area sekitar dan jika sudah selesai kembali ketempat." Titah Detektif mungil itu.

"Siap."

"Hyung." panggilan itu mengalihkan atensi lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah menemukan jejak sipelaku?" tanya Baekhyun 'tak sabar.

Kepala lelaki berkulit eksotis itu menggeleng."Semua bukti yang di dapat tidak begitu jelas, jadi aku masih belum tahu siapa pelaku teror bom ini. Dari hasil pengamatanku sepertinya si pelaku begitu lihai terbukti dari cara kerjanya yang sangat rapi hingga tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun saat dia meletakkan bom itu. Tapi jika dilihat dari pola serangannya, ku rasa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan pelaku ledakan bom di dekat bandara Incheon beberapa waktu lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan CCTV? Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Tidak ada CCTV satupun yang berhasil menangkap gambar si pelaku. Semuanya hanya merekam kegiatan sehari-hari staff Kedubes. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan disana."helaan nafas terdengar." sepertinya CCTV di sini telah diambil alih oleh si pelaku sebelum kejadian. Bahkan aku sempat memintai keterangan beberapa staff, apakah mereka melihat orang yang mencurigakan sebelum peristiwa ini, dan semuanya menjawab tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, suruh beberapa orang berjaga-jaga di sekitar area Kedubes RI, aku takut akan adanya ledakan susulan."

"Siap."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi, lelaki itupun pamit untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Sesekali matanya melirik seniornya, seakan memastikan bahwa lelaki disana tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang tengah di lakukannya dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku mengerti. Ku jamin mereka tidak akan mengetahui hal ini. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku dan kau terima kabar baiknya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Jongin pun menutup sambungan telponnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa tahu bahwa sang senior tengah memperhatikannya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari kedua Detektif muda itu berada, terlihat seorang laki-laki bertopi hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sebuah ponsel putih tergenggam di tangan kanannya, dan senyum timpangpun tercetak diwajah rupawannya. setelah itu, lelaki misterius itu membetulkan letak topi yang dikenakannya kemudian pergi tanpa ada satupun yang mencurigainya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Seru Baekhyun saat memasuki apartemennya.

"Oh, Baekhyun kau sudah pulang." Sahut lelaki tinggi dari arah dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau masak, Yeol?' tanya simungil sembari menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Hanya sup rumput laut untuk kekasih mungilku dan beberapa makanan pendamping. Di lemari es tidak begitu banyak bahan makanan yang tersedia jadi aku hanya memasak seadanya."

"Maaf, karena kesibukanku belakangan ini, aku tidak sempat berbelanja kebutuhan pokok kita." Cicit Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, sang dominan pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian memutar tubuh menghadap lelakinya.

"Hei!"serunya sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun."Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu. Walau kuakui terkadang aku merasa cemburu ketika kau mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih bercinta dengan berkas-berkasmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya." Kau tidak marah padaku?" yang di tanggapi kekehan ringan dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak, hal seperti ini mana mungkin membuatku marah pada kekasih mungilku ini." Serunya sambil mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun.

Dan tubuh tinggi itupun di terjang oleh Baekhyun, memeluk kekasihnya erat. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol mengerti akan dirinya, baik dari sifat yang kadang kekanakan maupun pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek." Balas Chanyeol dengan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Tidak beberapa lama makan malam yang dibuat Chanyeolpun tersaji di atas meja, membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air liurnya. Dengan sigap lelaki itu segera mencicipi makanan tersebut. Lidahnya berdecak kagum akan masakan kekasihnya. Sungguh, masakan Chanyeol adalah masakan terlezat yang pernah ia rasakan setelah masakan ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang koki yang hebat, Yeol." Pujinya dengan pipi yang mengembung mengunyah makanan dimana hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol gemas akan tingkah polah kekasihnya."

"Habiskanlah dulu makananmu, baru bicara. Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

"Masakanmu benar-benar lezat. Pantas saja restoranmu selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli. Sampai-sampai aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk setiap kali berkinjung kesana."

"Kau pernah ke restoranku? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Dengan begitu aku bisa menyiapkan tempat khusus untukmu."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya." Ah tidak perlu seperti itu, aku ingin datang sebagai pembeli bukan sebagai kekasih dari seorang koki tampan."kekehnya." Tapi, Yeol, kenapa kebanyakan orang yang mampir ke restoranmu di dominasi kaum perempuan? Apalagi para gadis SMA. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan mereka semua datang bukan karena ingin memakan masakan buatanmu melainkan ingin menggodamu. Jika mengingatnya ingin sekali aku mengusir gadis-gadis labil itu dari sana."

"Hei, tamu adalah raja, mana boleh bersikap seperi itu."

"Kau tidak tahu tatapan genit yang mereka berikan kepadamu?"

"Apa kau sedang cemburu?" goda Chanyeol

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, kekasih mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya di goda orang lain." Rona merah nampak menghiasi pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya milikmu, Baek. Sebanyak apapun wanita atau lelaki diluar sana yang menggodaku, hatiku hanya untukmu."

"Dasar gombal."

Selanjutnya hanya ada percakapan yang disertai kekehan ringan dari keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di sekitar Distrik Gangnam. Puluhan orang mengalami luka berat bahkan diantaranya ada yang terpaksa meregang nyawa. Ini adalah kali ke tiga dalam satu bulan ini Korea Selatan di gunjang teror bom. Membuat pihak kepolisian panik, pasalnya tidak ada satupun bukti yang mengarah kepada si pelaku yang diibaratkan seperti bayangan, tanpa terdeteksi, kapan dan dimana pergerakannya.

"Kali ini orang itu tidak main-main, Hyung." Ujar jongin." Sasarannya adalah kawasan elit Gangnam, dan sekarang sudah ada korban jiwa berjatuhan. Jika kita tidak segera menangkapnya, aku takut dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, Korea Selatan akan musnah dari peradaban"

"Tapi bagaimana kita menangkapnya? Sementara kita tidak memiliki petunjuk sedikitpun yang bisa menjelaskan siapa pelaku teror bom ini." Timpal Detektif mungil itu. "Andai kita bisa menemukan sedikit saja petunjuk yang mengarah kesana, akan mudah bagi kita untuk segera meringkusnya." Lanjutnya dengan memijit-mijit alis merasa frustasi, karena dari sekian banyak kasus yang pernah ditangani oleh lelaki tampan itu, baru kali ini kasus yang benar-benar sulit untuk di pecahkan.

"Jika pelaku tidak segera diringkus, maka kredebilitas semua pihak keamanan negara akan dipertanyakan oleh masyarakat. Mereka tidak akan percaya lagi akan adanya hukum di Korea."

"Kasus ini begitu rumit." Keluh si mungil.

Kembali ponsel Jongin berbunyi, iapun segera menggeser ikon hijau yang ada, sambil berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya." Semua berjalan lancar, tidak usah khawatir. Saat ini mereka tengah sibuk dengan berbagai teror bom itu. jika saatnya tepat aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta. Kau tenanglah, akan kupastikan semua rencana kita akan berjalan lancar. Kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya." Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat menghasilkan senyum tipis disana.

"Siapa yang menelponmu?" seruan Baekhyun membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget." Apa yang kau bicarakan? Matanya memcicng tajam.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hyung. Hanya temanku ingin mengajakku makan malam." Ujar Jongin gugup seraya memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya orang yang menelponmu bukan lah seorang teman yang ingin mengajak makan malam. Terlebih aku sempat mendengar kau mengucapkan kata 'bom'."

Kalimat itu semakin memojokkan Jongin, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa guna membantah kalimat tersebut. Namun, karena sudah di latih untuk berpikir cepat dalam situasi darurat iapun segera berkata.

"Yang Hyung dengar itu benar, aku memang mengatakan soal bom tadi. Tapi bukan berati aku terlibat didalamnya" nada yang dikeluarkan amat tenang.." Apa Hyung sedang mencurigaiku?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya."Aku tidak mencurigaimu, tapi gerak-gerikmu membuatku terpaksa berprasangka seperti itu. Seringkali aku menangkap basah dirimu sedang menerima telepon secara sembunyi sejak insiden ini."

"I-itu tidak seperti yang Hyung pikirkan."

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa kau dan komplotanmu tengah merencanakan dimana lokasi peledakan selanjutnya.?" Baekhyun terus memojokan Jongin.

"Hyung bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu."

"Siapa yang tahu. Dalamnya lautan masih bisa diukur, tapi dalamnya hati manusia tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kau tahu? Pembawaanmu yang tenang selama ini semakin membuatku curiga."

Jongin mulai jengah." Baiklah, jika Hyung mencurigaiku itu sah-sah saja. Dan akupun tidak akan melarangnya. Karena disaat situasi genting seperti ini, wajar jika setiap orang saling mencurigai satu sama lain." Ucapnya tajam yang langsug membungkam mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Seperti yang Hyung bilang, gerak-gerik seseorang bisa membuat orang lain mencurigainya. Dan begitupula denganku. Bisa saja 'kan saat ini aku juga mencurigai Hyung sebagai dalang dibalik semua teror ini. Karena jujur saja akupun sering melihat Hyung keluar kantor secara diam-diam."

"Kau-" ucapannya menggantung, merasa kalah akan kalimat Jongin. Dan tanpa berkata lagi, Baekhyunpun membawa langkah kakinya menjauh. Sementara kepergiannya hanya di tatap oleh Jongin dengan mimik muka yang tak terbaca, setelahnya lelaki itu segera mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya.

 _Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat, Kyungsoo. Tapi kau boleh mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kita. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada mereka._

Terkirim

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol yang terbuka adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun ketika ia memasuki apartemennya.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Monolognya yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri ruangan tersebut. Setelah melihat 'tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya, Baekhyun pun berniat untuk menutup pintu ruangan itu, namun, niatannya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa lembar kertas berceceran di dekat meja kerja kekasihnya. Lelaki itupun memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna coklat itu dan mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut. Dan ketika ia ingin meletakkannya dia atas meja. Obsidiannya menangkap sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ini-" ucapannya menggantung diudara, suaranya bergetar ketika membaca rentetan tulisan tersebut matanya membeliak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditemukannya di dalam ruang kerja kekasihnya.

 _Sodium lauril Ether Sulfate_

 _Linear Alkyl Benzene Sulfonat_

"Baekhyun."

Seruan itu mengagetkan si mungil, iapun secara perlahan membalik badan. Tepat di hadapannya Chanyeol berdiri tegak menatap lekat dirinya. Tidak ada ekpresi yang di keluarkan lelaki itu, membuat Baekhyun 'tak bisa menebak emosi apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disni?" tanya lelaki Park itu seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah lamat. Tidak satu detikpun onyx kelamnya beralih dari si mungil. Walau di rundung rasa gugup, namun, sebisa mungkin detektif muda itu bersikap tenang.

"Aku melihat pintu ruang kerjamu terbuka jadi aku ingin menutupnya."

Matanya memicing."Benarkah?" kemudian beralih pada kertas yang di genggam kekasihnya yang langsung di sembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik tubuh kecilnya."Tapi aku merasa kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku selama ini."

Pernyataan telak itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam beberapa sekon."Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"nafasnya tercekat berusaha menahan tangis" Kenapa kau-" ucapannya tak lantas berlanjut.

"Pengkhianatan yang membuatku berubah, Baekhyun." Tidak ada lagi kelembutan dalam suara itu, yang ada hanya nada dingin yang syarat akan kebencian. Membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, Chanyeolnya telah berubah."Kau tentu masih ingat dengan peristiwa penembakan sepasang Ilmuwan di Busan tahun sembilan delapan yang lalu. Mereka adalah orang tuaku dan aku menyaksikan sendiri mereka di bunuh tanpa belas kasihan hanya karena menolak merakit bom nuklir untuk menyerang Korea Utara."

"Jadi kau ingin membalas kematian orang tuamu?"

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol merayap di balik jas yang dikenakannya."Kau tentu tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh negara yang kau bela sampai mati." Moncong Baretta pun kini mengarah kekepala simungil."Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku maka dengan terpaksa semua ini harus ku akhiri."

Pemuda Park itupun menarik alat pemicu pistolnya. Siap memuntahkan timah didalamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Bunyi letusan pistol pun menggema diruangan itu, darah segar mengalir dari tubuh yang terkena tembakan itu, membuat Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Dan sebelum tubuh kekasihnya membentur lantai, iapun segera menahan tubuh tak berdaya itu. Tidak ada suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan, hanya air mata yang mengalir menghiasi wajah rupawannya, sambil merapalkan doa agar kekasihnya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara itu tangan Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah terangkat mencoba menghapus air mata kekasihnya. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat pemuda itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah bibir kekasihnya yang menyebut nama dirinya juga seorang Detektif berkulit eksotis tengah berbicara melalui ponselnya.

 **END**

 **Update jamaah bareng PrincePink; Oh Yuri; Pupuputri feat Sayaka dini; RedApplee; Cactus93 feat Summerlight92; Purflowerian; Lolipopsehun; Parkayoung; Brida Wu, Blood Type-B, OhLan94 di Wattpad, sama Nidia Park**

 **Untuk memeriahkan ultah Violensia Ivena dan JongTakGu. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kalian. Dan untuk Otong alias Gustin alias JongTakgu, aku minta ff PWP. SEKIAN.**


End file.
